The end of a Puppeteer
by Pensmith
Summary: Something causes Robbie to change. Will the gang be able to bring the old Robbie back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious

The end of the Puppeteer

Robbie's P.o.V

I am sitting in Sikowitz's class, watching Cat and André perform a scene, when suddenly my phone goes off. Not two seconds later a ball hit the back of my head knocking me clean off of my chair.

"Turn it off Mr. Shapiro, before I make you do a scene with Jade where she's a torturer and you're her victim," Sikowitz orders, "oh and I'd let Jade be as mean as she wants."

With this a mischievous grin creeps onto Jade's face. I climb back into my chair and quickly turn my phone off, while putting it in my pocket. However, my mind stays on my phone. It didn't recognise the number so it could have been anyone. Ah well, if it's is important then they will call me back. I continue to watch Cat and André.

They are performing a scene in which Cat plays a wife who has just lost her husband in a war and André is the officer who is comforting her after telling her the news. Needless to say that Cat is amazing, bursting into tears the second André tells her of her husband's death. Her tears are so real that I feel like jumping up and giving her a hug, but I hold myself back.

I mean yes I have feelings for Cat but I can't show her. I'm not confident enough to tell her, plus she'll probably just laugh in my face. I guess I'll just have to settle for appreciating her beauty from here; looking at her bright red hair that has never failed to cheer me up, and listening to her angelic laugh.

*Bring bring*

The bell for lunch goes and Cat hops up quickly from her teary eyed performance and bounds out of the classroom. I slowly strut out of the classroom picking up Rex as I leave. As I step outside I turn my phone on for it to immediately beep telling me that I have 7 missed calls all from the number that called me before.

I decide to call the number back after I have had my lunch, because as much as having 7 missed calls annoys me I am so hungry I can't really focus on it. I make my way over to the Grub truck and grab myself a taco. I then look around to see Cat and the rest of the gang already sitting down so head over to join them.

Cat's P.o.V

Yay! Robbie's here. No wait I'm mad at him, he nearly made me break character during lesson. Then Sikowitz would have thrown the ball at me and that hurts trust me. Oh, wait Robbie was hit by the ball. Hope it didn't hurt him too much. Ok I can stop being mad now. Beside I can't stay mad at Robbie all he has to do is smile and I can't help but melt inside.

"So Robbo, who decided to interrupt our scene earlier?" André asks, as he gives me a one armed hug.

"Not sure," Robbie replies, "but they've tried to call me since." Robbie pulls out his Pearphone to check it quickly and then puts it on the table.

A thought pops into my head at that moment. "Why do they call a pear a pear?" I ask, "It's not like they come in twos."

Everyone is now staring at me with weird looks on their face. I don't like it when they do that it makes me feel like I have done something wrong. The only person that I don't mind looking at me when the gang does this is Robbie and that's because there is a different look o his face. A look that says I wish I thought like that. However looking at Robbie also makes me blush so I just stare at my shoes until they stop looking.

Luckily for me Robbie's phone goes off at that moment causing everyone to avert their eyes. Yay, Robbie is my hero even if he doesn't know it. I go back to eating my salad not wishing for anyone to look at me like they just did for a while. I'm only half paying attention when Tori says "Robbie..." but even I can sense the concern in her voice.

By the time that I look up, Robbie has gone. I look at the others all of them with confused looks on their faces and for once I am not the cause of them. I look back down to see that Robbie has left Rex behind. He looks so sad just laying there. I quickly grab him up and place him in my bag.

"Hey, guys where did Robbie go?" I ask, wondering if I missed something whilst picking at my salad.

"Well I'm guessing it had something to do with the phone call" replies Beck "but he didn't say where he went."

"I'm kind of worried" Tori explains "that look on his face wasn't good."

Oh no. What happened to Robbie? I hope he's ok. I know I'll give him a call after school and offer him a Cat hug that should make everything better. Besides he'll need Rex back.

_After school_

I pull out my phone, looking at a picture of me, Mr. Longneck and Robbie. I select Robbie in my contacts and hit the call button. The phone rings and rings. This is unlike Robbie he always picks up in the first few rings.

_Hello sorry that I missed you leave a message and I'll give you a ringy ding ding back._

His voicemail, this never happens something must be wrong. I leave a message asking him to call me back.

I pull out Rex from my bag a give him the tightest hug. I just want to know Robbie is safe, if this is the closest I can get to him for now then I won't let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Victorious_  
_

_Next day_

Jade's P.o.V

Puppet freak isn't here today. Damn I'm getting itchy to insult him. Don't get me wrong I'm still insulting the others, but it's not the same. They stand up for themselves, he just roles over and takes it. Plus his puppet is the only one who challenges my insults to a level that actually impresses me. Without his retorts I'm just getting bored.

Here comes that overly happy red head, Cat. She is clutching Rex as if her life depends on her. I swear ever since she picked that thing up after Robbie bolted yesterday it's like it is attached to her. There must be something about that puppet first it controls Robbie, now that airhead Cat.

"Give me that stupid puppet I want to cut it up!" I demand of Cat. Think that should ease up this sense of restlessness, plus seeing Robbie's face when he realises what I did will be entertaining.

"No. It's Robbie's," Cat says, "plus that would be murder." Damn I forget how innocent she is.

"Well give Rex back to him then," I yell, "it's his toy not yours."

"Rex isn't a toy not to Robbie," She whines, "and he's not here and I don't know where he lives."

"Why don't you ask Rex?" I suggest sarcastically.

"KK," Cat replies, "Where does Robbie live Rex?"

I forgot how innocent she is. Cat was just staring at the puppet, who just gave his normal blank stare in return. Watching this is painful, and not the kind of pain I enjoy as it's happening to me. I decide to end it quickly.

"Rex isn't going to tell you anything Cat," I say immediately knowing I made a mistake.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Cat yells, at me her eyes tearing up.

"Just that without Robbie around he's probably too shy to talk," I say trying to placate her. Damn I forgot how she can do this. I don't know how the others put up with this. I do it now because she was there for me during my break up.

"But I'm trying to get him back to Robbie so why won't he help?" she demands giving the puppet a stern look, that fades when I snatch the puppet from her.

"I'll take you to him if you put the puppet, sorry, Rex in your locker till then," I say to Cat, seeing an internal debate going on. "I'm sure Rex would appreciate a nap. Plus you can give Mr. Longneck a cuddle instead, I'm sure he's feeling lonely today."

She quickly rushes over to her locker and pulls out Mr. Longneck, whilst placing Rex carefully in her locker. I swear I even here her sing to Rex 'Sleep tight.'

Just in case you're wondering how I know where Robbie lives. It's simple I have a little sister, all happy and loving (it makes me sick), who he baby sat and my parents forced me to drive him home. And I'm helping Cat because if I don't she'll begin to whine and she is already annoying me.

_After school_

Cat's P.o.V

Yay! I get to see Robbie today. I've been missing him since he left. The others keep giving me those weird looks and Robbie isn't there to make it better. I mean I look at Rex but it's not the same he just stares at me too and not the way Robbie does.

I'm leaning against Jade's car waiting for her to turn up. I have Rex back in my arms and am rocking him side to side. I'm sure he's as excited as I am to see Robbie. I spot Jade walking over and start to bounce on the spot willing her to hurry up.

"Let's get this over with," she growls throwing an empty coffee cup into the back of her card.

I jump in waiting for Jade to buckle up and we are soon driving down the road. I stick my hand out the window feeling the air brush over it. It feels like a dog is licking each of my fingers making me giggle. Suddenly the window starts to roll up and I have to pull my arm in to stop it getting trapped. I look over at Jade with a hurt expression.

"Cat I'm already driving during the day for you," Jade explains, "I don't want to hear any stupid giggling. It makes me feel sick."

I clutch Rex closer to my chest trying to hold back my tears. I almost miss Jade pulling the car to a stop. I look up to see a large house that has a large garden with a tree in the front yard. I stare from the house then to Jade and back again.

"Jade why have we stopped?" I ask, "I thought we were going to Robbie's house."

"That is his house, silly." Jade says to me. Why did she have to call me silly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" I scream.

"This is where Robbie lives," Jade explains calmly.

"Why are we still here then?" I say frustrated. Grabbing my bag, Rex and Mr. Longneck and skipping to the front door. I hop up the step onto the porch and ring the doorbell. Jade slowly saunters up the path, while I'm still waiting for the door to open. When Jade finally gets up to me there is still no answer. So she pushes me aside and hammers her fist on the door. Bang! Bang! Bang! I shrink away at each knock. Still no answer.

Jade quickly swivels, looking like a ballerina. She begins to walk away, but I grab onto her arm, giving her the saddest eyes I can.

"Where are you going?" I demand of her.

"I'm bored so I'm leaving. And those sad eyes won't work on me, especially once I'm gone." With that she got in her car and left.

I settle down on the porch, with my back against the door. I pull out Rex and Mr. Longneck. At least I'm not completely alone, but I still want Robbie to be back soon.

Robbie's P.o.V

I walk back to my house, feeling emotionally drained from the day. I am greeted by the sight of a sleeping red head at my door. She is hugging Mr. Longneck and Rex. I hadn't even realised that I didn't have him till now. I hope Cat hasn't been here too long.

I open the door and carry Cat inside, placing Rex and Mr. Longneck on her tummy. Being this close to her would normally cause my head to disappear into a fog of happiness. But not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

_4 hours Later_

Cat's P.o.V

I wake up to a thud. My brother isn't trying to walk through walls again, is he? Wait that can't be it, I'm not at home. Last thing I remember is Mr. Longneck making an inappropriate joke. But instead of laughing I... oh no, I fell asleep. Robbie had taken so long to turn up! I hope he's not mad.

I look around and see that the noise was made by Rex; he had fallen on the floor. I reach down a pick him up, while blinking my eyes to take in my surrounding properly. The room feels like it is alive, but not in the fun exciting way the rooms at my house are. This one feels like it is trying to suppress fun, like a fun sponge.

Well it will take more than that to bring me down. I'm inside which means that Robbie must be here. However without Robbie right in front of me I don't know what to do. This house is strange to me but nothing will keep me from seeing Robbie now. I hesitantly decide to call out Robbie's name.

"Robbie?" I call at barely more than a whisper. "Robbie?" I say more confidently as I begin to wander out of the room I was in.

"Outside" I hear from somewhere to my left. It scares me as to how much pain I hear in that voice. What could possibly cause Robbie that much hurt?

I slowly edge my way towards where the voice came from, clutching Rex close to my chest. Maybe Rex can help stop Robbie feeling the pain. I can see Robbie through the open patio doors and make a beeline straight for him.

"Hey Robbie," I say beaming a smile at him.

"Hey Cat," he replies in a monotone voice. His eyes never meet mine, but even so it was evident to me that he has been crying. Come on Cat time to bring a smile to his lips.

"I brought Rex back for you. He has been awfully shy without you." I say hoping that the sight of his old friend might snap him out of where ever he is right now. Instead Robbie takes Rex in his hands and stares blankly at him. If anything I seem to push him further into his void. Then Robbie does the last thing I would expect from him, he dangles Rex in front of me by the arm.

"Do what you want with him," Robbie states, "we no longer need each other."

What! This is not Robbie, how could he just dump his closest friend without a second thought. Rex was like another part of Robbie, literally. I quickly snatch Rex from the air and huddle him close to me.

Just then a loud crack of thunder roars overhead. I immediately jump to Robbie even if he has changed I still feel safe in his arms. However he is different, instead of relaxing into the hug he tenses up. He then reaches down and separates us.

"Robbie, please tell me what is wrong?" I beg of him, staring straight at him with my big brown eyes.

Robbie's P.o.V

"Lets go inside" I say. Both to avoid the storm and evade the question just shot at me. How can I hurt her?

I grab her hand and pull her inside. I continue to lead her through the rest of the house. If she really wants to talk then I'm going to do it in the only place I can truly be myself. My room. Plus the rest of this house causes me too much pain; the memories are still too fresh.

I open my door and immediately guide her to a chair. I go back a gently shut the door. Resting my head on it, letting the events of the past few days catch up with me.

"Robbie why are we in your room?" Cat asks, "did you want to play something?"

"No, this is the only place I feel like I can be myself," I say, "or at least be the person that I must now become." I can't hold it back anymore, I let the tears flood from me.

I collapse down on the floor, and immediately feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Cat's concerned face staring down at me. I pull her into a hug hoping that it will help stop the pain.

"Please tell me Robbie," she whispers into my ear.

I turn my head to place my lips close to her ear. I can barely bring myself to say it. This will be the first time that I say it even to myself. After this it all becomes real and there is no going back for me. "The phone call... yesterday... it was... the hosp...hospital." I stutter, "my...my pa...They're dead... my mum and dad." With that my legs give way and I lie crying on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Cat's P.o.V

What! SHIT! Why didn't he say something sooner. I have acted all wrong.

"Do you want a hug?" I ask, I know he didn't before but now maybe he might.

"No"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Want some candy?" I ask reaching into my bra. Whenever I'm sad candy always brings a smile to my face.

A weak smile forms on his lips, but doesn't reach his eyes. "No. Thank you Cat."

Ok, what I need now is a way to distract Robbie. My eyes fall on his TV and an idea strikes me. A film is always a good distraction. Plus if he really wants he can space out. I do it all the time during a film, there never seems to be enough randomness in a film to entertain me so I make up my own.

"What about a film?"

"Sure" he replies, looking at me with a look signalling inner turmoil.

I walk over to his film collection. Taking care to select a film that wouldn't remind Robbie of his current situation. I pick one of the few films that keep my interest. But I know that my mind will be elsewhere throughout the entire film.

During the film I keep looking at Robbie trying to work out what is going on in his head. It's not easy all I see when I look at him is a dead look in his eyes. Whatever is going on in that head I'll have to wait until he tells me to find out what it is. In an effort to show him that I was still there for him if he needs me, I reach out and grab his hand. I still feel the joy of being close to the one person who has never judged me.

When the film finishes our hands remain entwined for a few minutes, until Robbie quickly snatches it away. I quickly turn to face him waiting for an explanation to present itself. He takes in a deep breath as if preparing himself for a tough task.

"I think it's best if you leave Cat," he tells me, not daring to meet my eyes but instead focuses on some unknown point.

"What? Robbie you're not thinking straight. You just lost your parents." I say quickly, trying desperately to catch on to his train of thought. Why would he say this, only seconds ago we were holding hands. I know it wasn't in a romantic way but still, to blind side me like this.

"And that is why I need you to leave," he continues.

Ok now I can't even be bothered to try and follow his thought path. I mean surely, me, bubbly Cat is the best person for Robbie now. Aren't I the only one to come and find him? Am I not trying to keep him distracted? Do I not deserve an explanation?

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask. Normally I screech this but now I just want a serious answer.

"Listen, Cat, I'm barely holding it together right now. I know sooner or later I will break and hurt the people that are closest to me and I can't let that be you. I f I lose you then I know there will never be any way back."

" But now that you've told me I know you won't mean it." I explain, trying my hardest to hold onto Robbie. If I let him go I will never forgive myself.

"Cat, don't kid yourself. I know you better than any person. If I wanted I could break you so that you would never want to feel again. That I never want to be responsible for."

"But we are friends!" I sob at Robbie.

It all gets too much for me. Why would Robbie say that he could hurt me. Out of everyone he is the only one that I thought would never even think about hurting me. I run out of his bedroom and dive into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I start bawling my eyes out.

Robbie's P.o.V

Damn! That wasn't meant to happen. I know it didn't sound good but she needs to hear this. Not just so I can keep my sanity but so she knows why I will act the way I will towards her. I move to the bathroom door a sit down beside it. I hear a soft sobbing coming from the other side. This is the exact pain I can't deal with right now, but my brain is telling me it'll be a million times worse if I don't follow through.

"Cat I'm going to explain what is going on in my head now," I explain, not sure if she'll listen but I have to try. "The reason I can't let you be near me is because I like you, not simple as friends, but something more. I'm not sure that I would call it love, but it's too damn close for me to want to feel it now."

I hear the sobs from the other side of the door soften. I hope she will let me finish, this may hurt her but in the long run I know it'll save her. I let a solitary tear roll down my face, the pain becoming all too real for me.

"The only people I love were taken from me. That love, which once made me happy, instantly turned into the greatest source of pain I have ever felt. If I let love back in right now all it will cause is more pain on top of what I already feel. I know I'm not strong enough to cope with that."

I hear a click come from the door. Cat pokes hear head between the crack of the door, that is now slightly ajar. "Do you want a jelly baby?" she says sniffing from her recent crying fit.

"Sure," I reply, "I find sweets feed the soul." She giggles at that, but I am surprised when she closes the door. But as I hear running water I understand that she is just freshening herself up.

I return to my room waiting for her to return. As she re-enters the room a great roar of thunder sounds causing her to rush straight into my arms. As she clings close to me, I look out the window to see the storm has broken at full force. I peer down at the clearly petrified Cat. My eyes fall on my clock to reveal that it is half past midnight.

"Cat," I whisper, causing her to look at me. "It's late and I don't want you going out in this storm it's dangerous. I think it would be best if you stay tonight and go home tomorrow."

One last night of self inflicted pain before I harden my heart for good. I see Cat in deep thought. Most people would think this doesn't happen a lot, but I know this is what she's like most of the time. What people believe are random thoughts are really, links she makes that have true meaning only to her.

"KK," she cheerily sings, pulling out her phone to call her parents.

"I'll sleep on the couch you can have my bed. It's more comfortable. Plus I won't sleep tonight!"I offer.

"Robbie!" She says hurt, "at least promise me you'll try!"

"I'll try for you, but my brain probably won't let me. So don't get mad if I fail to sleep." I say truthfully.


	5. Chapter 5

__**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

_2 hours later_

Robbie's P.o.V

I am lost staring at a picture from the past. I have no idea what the time is, nor do I care. Right now my mind can only feel the darkness closing in.

"Robbie?" I hear faintly calling out to me. Whether it was faint because my mind was lost or because the caller was being quiet I am unsure. But the question brings my mind into sharp focus. I focus my eyes in the direction of the sound. My eyes take a second to focus on the petite figure in the door, lit only by the light of a solitary lamp.

I recognise Cat standing there hugging Mr. Longneck. What really shocks me is that she appears to be wearing one of my t-shirts. When did she put that on? And was she unaware that it didn't quite provide enough cover for her? I look away out of embarrassment and because I know that if I look at her again I will feel obliged to protect her from her own innocence.

"Yes Cat?" I ask, focusing myself back on the photo in my hand.

"I can't sleep, the storm is too scary and Mr. Longneck is crying." Cat explains, holding Mr. Longneck under her chin, as if to stop his tears. "We were wondering if you could come a sleep with us. The storm won't hurt us if you are there."

She really knows how to hit me right in the heart. I simply can't deny her, but I know I need to at least reign in this type of behaviour in. If I am going to do this then I will have her help me. "On one condition," I begin, tightening my grip on the picture. "Tomorrow you help me take down all the pictures of my parents."

When I finish Cat comes and sits next to me. I smell the perfume she is wearing, a strawberry scented concoction. She takes my free hand in hers and rests her head on my sholder.

"If that's what you want Robbie"

She then takes notice of the picture in my hand. "Can you tell me about this picture please?" Cat asks, "I feel like I know nothing about them."

I retreat into my mind when she asks me this. She deserves to know something if not all then at least the last untainted memories I have of my parents. Besides maybe reliving a good memory will lessen the pain. It is at least worth exploring. I look at the picture again to help recall the memory. It is a picture of my parents and me at Disney Land Florida, with Goofy giving me a hug.

"This was taken back when I was 8. My parents decided that we needed a holiday, so they asked me where I wanted to go. Being the typical boy I was then I begged to go to Disney Land." This is harder that I thought. "Goofy was the first character I saw and I ran straight up to him and gave him a hug." My dad asked if we could get a picture and when they said yes I started jumping up and down on the spot. That was one of the happiest moments in my life up till then. The innocent boy in this picture didn't know that it was about to get a lot better."

"What happened?" Cat asked, attention held by the story I am telling.

"You see Cinderella in the background?" I ask, pointing her out in the picture. "Well when I walked up to her she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was blushing for a solid 10 minutes after it."

This is when I feel myself stop. I physically can't continue, the memory is too painful. It is only now that I realise that cat is no longer at my side, but is prancing around the room. I guess when I mentioned Cinderella she wanted to feel like a princess. It took her a moment to realise that I am no longer talking.

"Why did you stop?" she asks.

"After this trip everything changed." I state feeling tear fill my eyes. "Please don't ask me why. I'm not strong enough to live that memory right now."

I focus my mind on detaching myself from my emotions. Not wishing to cry now. I place the picture face down on the table next to me. "Will you please do what I asked earlier?"

"Sure Robbie. Will you come upstairs now, Mr. Longneck is sleepy?" she asks stifling a yawn herself.

I stand up and lead her back upstairs. She clambers under the sheets and I slowly make my way over to the bed. I climb on top of the sheets and lie next to Cat. She immediately snuggles up to me. At this point a clap of thunder sounds, causing Cat to whimper.

"You're safe Cat." I whisper in her ear.

"KK, night night Robbie," Cat says.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I say jokingly. I can't help but feel secure at Cats loving demeanour.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" she screams.

"Nothing Cat, just that it's time to sleep," I explain, forgetting how she is so innocent.

With that Cat snuggles up to me again and closes her eyes. I wait till I hear the steady rise and fall of her breathing to signify that she is asleep.

Damn it! What should I do? Cat is right next to me, after me saying I want space. She makes me feel like the old Robbie. But at the same time she is causing me such pain. I know what I need to do is ask myself one simply question.

Do I trust her with my heart? Do I trust the woman, who in the space of one night has made me feel safe and also great pain?

Right now that answer would have to be...

No.

**A/N I know I've got these first few chapters up pretty quick, but the pace is going to slow down. I know where i want to go but having a bit of trouble on how to get there. Thanks for all the support will update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

__**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious

_In the morning_

Cat's P.o.V

I slowly begin to stir from my deep slumber. I haven't slept so well in forever. My brain then reminds me of the amazing and awkward situation I am in. I slowly open my eyes revealing an all too familiar face next to me. But the face next to me is now different. The eyes are now hollow and have bags underneath them. The smile that usually adorns his face is replaced with an even scowl.

"Morning Robbie, no sleep?" I ask, getting the slightest of head shakes in response.

Suddenly my stomach lets out a tremendous grumble. Crap! In all that's gone on I have not eaten since yesterday morning. I pull up Mr. Longneck to hide my face, which is surely blushing. I feel Robbie pulls Mr. Longneck down; giving me a faint smile that I'm not sure will ever touch his eyes again.

Robbie climbs out of bed and slowly makes his way to the door. With his hand on the door he freezes. He moves to the chest of drawers to his right a pulls the draw open. What is he doing? He retrieves a towel from the draw and throws it to me.

"Shower's through there if you want to use it." And with that he left the room.

What is going on with him? It was evident that he hadn't slept. What did he think about all night? Maybe a shower will help. The shower is always a good place for me to think. Something about the water washes away the everyday troubles and lets you focus your mind.

Robbie's P.o.V

I am in the kitchen making some breakfast. The one thing my parents did teach me was to always be helpful. It is painful to think of them but I still have to grow to be my own man, a man that still has to discover who he is until then the old Robbie will still rule. Just for a little while longer.

My mind tried to battle with this all night. How am I? But every time I tried to think of it Cat would move and my thought trail would be lost. The furthest I got was: I am a weak man. I mean I can't even keep to my conviction of keeping those I care about at a distance. Even though I know that with them close I'll never be able to truly discover who I am.

From where I am I can see into the living room. My eyes fall on the abandoned picture that I held so close last night. Maybe I should tell Cat the whole memory, maybe going back to then will help me discover who I need to be now.

Just then I hear the water shut off upstairs great Cat will be down in a minute. Maybe I should get on with making some breakfast. She deserves that at least, even if I can't tell her everything, a thank you is needed for her at least trying to help.

Cat's P.o.V

Well the shower did help. It made me realise that I can't help Robbie alone. I just hope he'll let me get the others to help. Although I have a sneaky plan to get him to agree. Ah well suppose I should get dressed and go find Robbie.

I bound down the stairs, because I have now caught the scent of food in the air. I run into the kitchen but am unable to stop and slide on the kitchen floor straight into Robbie. I look up at him shyly, giving him an innocent smile. It's good to feel his strong arms grasp me.

"Thanks Robbie."

I walk over a sit at the counter. Before me is a feast of food. Why would Robbie go to so much trouble?

"Robbie why is there so much?" I ask beginning to pick at bits and pieces and putting them on my plate.

"It kept my mind engaged. Right now I can't think straight so it's just easier not to think," he explains, turning an apple over in his hand repeatedly.

This is worse than I thought. I might need to fire up my plan sooner than expected. I retrieve my phone from my pocket and mass text everyone to get to Robbie's as soon as they can, including his address but not the reason they need to come.

I soon get a reply from everyone all saying yes. Even Jade but that must be because I asked her I'm sure she would have just refused anyone else. I just hope they don't take too long to get here. If we have to start taking down the pictures first I'm not sure the plan will work as well.

After a few minutes sat in an uncomfortable silence, where I eat my breakfast and Robbie continues to turn the apple over and over in his hand, Robbie gets up placing the apple back on the counter. He walks out of the room and re-enters with an empty box in his hands.

"Shall we get started, no reason to put this off." Robbie asks.

"KK" I reply. Damn it why weren't the others here yet.

_Knock knock, ding dong_

Robbie put the box down and headed to the door with a confused expression on his face. Oh I hope he doesn't get mad at me. I gingerly follow him to the door. He opens it to reveal the rest of the gang waiting there. He turns to look at me a stern look on his face.

"I just thought they could help us with our job. They would make it go faster." I explain, battering my eyelashes. That wasn't the real reason but he didn't need to know that.

"Fine whatever," he says, walking back into the house not even bothering to greet the others.

"What up with the dork today?" Jade asks, "I don't need to be insulted by that freak!"

"Go easy on him Jade" I order trying to put strength in my voice.

"Why?" she demands, a look of disgust on her face at being asked to be nicer.

"He just lost his parents." I say, watching for all of their reactions. Tori lets out a slight whimper, Beck runs a hand through his hair and lets out a small sigh. Andre eyes widen in disbelief. But Jade is the one who has the most unusual reaction, she simply sags her shoulders and stares at the floor. Why did she react so strongly? I thought that she despised him.

"What job are we suppose to help with?" Beck asks.

This snaps me out of my head and I reply, "To take down all the pictures of his parents."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

Why? Why did she have to involve them? I understand that she wants to help, but now with these guys around I have no hope of finding out who I am. Ah well I suppose that I don't really want to think of that now. First I need to remove these memories, and then I can begin to start my life over.

I walk back to the kitchen, to pick up the box I left on the counter. I walk to the living room finding all the gang huddled together. They are talking in hushed whispers until they see me. Then Tori breaks from the group and gives me a hug. I tense at the contact. This is not what I want, I don't need their sympathy. I just need to hide the memories.

"I'm so sorry Robbie, we had no idea." Tori says, breaking the contact, probably because she could feel that I was tense.

"No need to be sorry, there wasn't anything you could do," I explain, looking into her eyes and seeing true concern. Damn it this is not what I need. I know I will end up hurting them. I just can't let them truly help me, they would have too much power over me if I did.

"So where do you want us to start?" Andre asks clearly uncomfortable and not sure how to deal with the situation he was in.

"Just grab any picture with my parents in a throw it in the box here," I say, throwing the box on the floor.

The gang all decide to break off into small groups and start searching the house for pictures. I wander off by myself, not trusting myself to talk to anyone at this time. I know that this is the time that I'm most likely to snap and hurt my friends.

I walk into the dining room and am immediately met by the large faces of my parents and me in the large family portrait. We did it annually, it was a way to celebrate that we were still together. Damn today was going to be hard. I reach up and take down the picture and make my way to the living room.

I was about to put the picture in when I look down and see the pictures my friends have already put in. At each smiling face that stares up at me memories floods back to me. I drop the picture I am holding in the box and collapse on the couch. I let the tears that had collected in my eyes to fall.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Tori staring down at me.

"Please don't touch me, " I ask, not wanting anyone to be here now. I don't want anyone to see me at my weakest scared that they would cause me more pain. She removes her hand and I see all the others around me.

"Dude we got all the pictures," Beck says, explain their presence back in the room.

"There is only that picture left next to you" Cat reminds me.

That picture. That is the reason I'm here right now. That is where all this pain and hurt comes from. I grab the picture and throw it at the floor. The frame smashes sending glass everywhere. Beck bends down and picks something up from the wreckage. At first I think it is the picture, but then he hands me an envelope.

I take it from his hand and proceed to open it. On the front it has the name Sarah written in my father's writing. I slowly pull out the letter and begin to read it.

Jade's P.o.V

I watch the look on Robbie's face change from one of pained distance to one of pure anger. I decide when I see this to leave the room knowing what would happen next. Sure enough not 5 seconds after I had left the room than I hear Robbie explode.

"OUT! GET OUT NOW! GO!" Robbie bellows at the others

"What? What is it Robbie?" Cat pleads of him. It is painful hearing the desperation in her voice.

"I SAID OUT! NOW!" And with that the front door is slammed.

I remain hidden for a time to allow Robbie to cool off. I know he needs help but he has to want it first, or at least be prepared to listen. After a few minutes I hear a quiet sobbing coming from the living room. I slowly begin to venture forth weary that if he hears me it could cause him to turn angry again.

As I poke my head around the door, I see Robbie clutching the letter and allowing his tears to fall freely. It pains me to see him like this. I know I enjoy pain, but when it destroys lives it isn't so fun.

"Robbie," I say announcing my presence to him. It may as well be now. From what I can tell he won't stop crying anytime soon. So it'll be better to intervene.

As he hears me call his name, he turns his face away from me. He is hiding his face to cover up his pain. I know why he does it, but he doesn't understand yet that I know his pain better than any other.

"I thought I told you to leave!" he sneers at me.

"You did, but I knew you'd need someone to talk to," I explain, "Or at least a good talking to."

"What do you mean?" he asks looking at me, revealing that his eyes are raw red from the crying.

"I mean that if you treat everyone like this you'll lose us." I explain, "Look Robbie I know your pain, or at least part of it. I lost my mum when I was younger. I know it doesn't compare to losing both parents, but it tore a hole in my heart that still isn't mended."

Robbie lifts his hand as if to comfort me, but decides against it a replaces his hand in his lap. I know that he still doesn't understand what I am trying to say.

"Look, the only reason that I am still going is because of my friends. Don't get me wrong my family were great, but they had their own problems to deal with. I know you think I'm not a good friend what with the striking out by insulting you all. I'm doing what you are now. Let me tell you it's a lonely road, your friends change the way they act."

"I thought you said your friends helped you through it," Robbie says clearly confused at my explanation.

"They did. I never told them, any of you, about my mum. So none of you knew why I acted this way, but you stuck with me. I didn't understand why at first but then I realised that it was because you guys truly care for me. But Robbie I have to warn you, you are acting worse than me, we're not going to stay around if you keep pushing."

"Thanks for the pep talk Jade but you don't know the whole situation." He says, handing me the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_This wasn't meant to happen. We knew that we were dying. We should never have let this happen. We were never supposed to bring a child into this world. I'm not strong enough to bring a child up just to die on him or her. I need so time to think. I will always love you_

_Mike_

"They knew they were dying when they had you!" I exclaim, taken aback by this unexpected revelation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

Stupid letter! Stupid Parents! Stupid life! Life just has to pile all this shit on at once can't do it in little portions. Suppose I should tell Jade what I know. She did just open up to me. I may not wish to have her close but I will not hurt her more than she is already hurting.

"Yes they knew they were dying, they knew that I would be left alone." I explain to her, "They even told me this would happen. It sucks that I got my hopes up that they would be round for longer."

"When did they tell you?" She asks clearly trying to get me to open up. Well I started so I may as well see this through.

"You see the picture I smashed, well it was after we got back from there." I begin, "I was 8 at the time."

"That was a bit young," Jade voices her concerns.

"Not when you consider that, at the time the doctors were saying that at best they had a few months left to live. It amazing they survived as long as they did. That kind of why I got my hopes up. Shouldn't have done that" I explain to her.

"I hope I'm not going too far, but what do you think kept them going?" Jade ask. She probably was going too far but I need a blank slate to start anew so I'll tell her anyway.

"Many of the people said it was out of love for me," I clarify, "but personally, after seeing that letter, I think it was guilt. They wanted to make sure they corrected their mistake."

"What do you mean by correct?" Jade asks clearly not comprehending what I mean.

"I'm 18 remember, I can legally live my own life free of adults. To me that is what they were waiting for. So they no longer felt guilt about abandoning a child." I say, feeling a bitterness rise in my voice.

"You're not a mistake, Robbie. At least not to us" Jade expresses, obviously try to calm me down.

"Let me ask you this then, why am I always on the outside of the group?" I ask expecting her to try a BS me, but to my surprise she gives a truthful answer.

"Because the puppet thing confuses us and we don't know whether it is all you or it is truly a separate person. And therefore we never know how to act." She tells me looking me dead in the eyes, revealing that she was telling the truth.

"Do you want to know the truth about Rex?" I ask, "Because it all links in."

"If you want." She replies. I could sense now that she didn't want to push me to say anything I didn't want. I think she understood that whatever would be said would and nothing more.

"Well when my parents told me they were dying, I reacted in the typical way. I ran and hid; only in the attic but still. I was there for a few hours just crying. However when I stopped I looked around and found Rex in a box. I stared down at this puppet and immediately knew what I had to do." I say, "I had to grow up; I couldn't be an 8 year old boy. I had to mature. But I thought that this puppet could remain as a link to my childhood. Of course it developed over the years into me being the serious one and him being the fun one."

"Robbie, I don't think that was what your parents expected you to do." Jade says reacting to the information she has just gained.

"Had I known I was nothing more than a mistake to them, I would never have bothered." I retort.

Jade's P.o.V

"Robbie as I said before you're not a mistake" I say placing a hand on his arm.

"Ok Jade, I think I need time to think. You should probably head home now."

Crap! No I can't go home he doesn't understand. I know I have to tell him, but they way he is right now I can't tell how he'll react. But there's no way I can go home now.

"I can't Robbie. There's something I've been hiding from everyone." I say, hearing the own desperation in my voice.

"What is it Jade?" he asks me concern evident in his voice.

Well he's pretty much just put his heart on the line. He deserves to hear this even if he ends up deciding not to help. There is no easy way to say this so I should just come out and say it.

"My dad kicked me out." I say at barely more than an audible whisper.

I look straight into Robbie's eyes to see his reaction. To my horror his face remains stone like and I feel like he will just kick me out. Surely he will say he has his own problems to deal with and I should work mine out on my own.

"Why?" he responds. I am surprised to hear the amount of anger that is present in his voice.

"He got tired of supporting me in what he calls 'a pointless profession'."

"You can stay here." He offers to me.

This takes me by surprise, that isn't how he was suppose to react. The most I was expecting was for him to call the others to come and help. I thought that he would want to be alone right now, isn't that why he threw the others out.

"Don't you want to be alone?" I ask.

"I did, I thought I needed space to figure out who I was now. But the second that you told me that I knew who I was. I am a person who won't see others suffer, especially his friends."

"Thank you Robbie" I say looking away.

"You make yourself at home I'm going to run an errand." He says, getting up from his spot and pulling out his phone. I don't know what he's doing but I hope he it isn't something stupid.

Robbie's P.o.V

I pull out my phone and compose a new message.

To: Cat

Please come to my house. Jade needs you. I will explain everything once I get back. Sorry x

_Buzz buzz_

_New message: Cat_

Sure Robbie. Where are you going? X

To: Cat

I'm going to Jade's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

I rush over to Jade's house in my old clunker of a car. Why does it seem that all parents want to screw over their children recently? Jade's dad has some explaining to do, I thought I knew this man but I would never expect this from him.

I pull my car up in front of Jade's house. It's not like the other times I have been here. Before today I viewed the house in a warm welcoming way, part of my life that would always be positive. That was because before today the only time I came here was to look after Jade's sweet little sister Alice. Unfortunately, today is a dark day this is the home of a man who hurt my friends. If I am not going to let myself hurt my friends, I am sure as hell not going to let anyone else hurt them.

I walk up to the door, anger filling every corner of my mind. I am letting the red mist descend because this may be the best outlet for all my pain, because this is a man who I will never care for again. I slam my hand on the door repeatedly until someone opens it. At the sight of the person on the other side of the door I freeze.

Standing there with a huge smile plastered on her face is Alice. When she sees that it is me she squeals with delight and pulls me into a hug. Although she is only 7, she is surprisingly strong and I pick her up in my arms. With her giggles filling my ears, the red mist dissipates and I am now thinking clearly.

I can't let Alice, here, see me at my angriest. She means too much to me to destroy her innocence. That happened to me and you all know the results of that. But one thing is for sure her father isn't going to get off scot free.

"Hey Alice," I say, an empty smile plastering my face. My mind on more important things, such as how will her dad react when he sees me.

"Hey Robbie are you here to play?" she asks her voice full of hope.

"Not today," I respond, seeing the disappointment fall on her face. "I'm here to talk to your dad."

"Daddy!" Alice yells running back inside the house.

Two seconds later Mr West walks to the front door, eyeing me up and down. He must know the reason I'm here, well at least that it is something to do with Jade. The hate on his face was evident, he despised me just because I was now associated with his daughter.

"I'm here to talk to you about Jade" I say, just to clarify the purpose of me being here. It was also to break the silence. This man wasn't going to make my time here easy. Good! That makes it all the easier to hate him.

"Is she too scared to come here and speak to me herself?" he growled at me. This man, and I use the term loosely, isn't even bothering to be civil. Fine two can play at this game.

"Doubt it! I didn't think to ask her. Plus what is there to be scared of?" I reply in an even voice. "Anyway, I'm here for her stuff and obviously have a word with you."

He shifts his eyes to his daughter and decides to let me past. Without hesitation I head straight to Jade's room without looking back. The reason that I know where Jade's room is that Alice has shown me on my many tours of this house.

I head straight into Jade's closet and bring out a bag to put her stuff in. I start grabbing things from the closet and putting them in the bag. I notice, after a few trips to and from the closet, that Jade's dad is leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time on her. She isn't worth the hassle." Mr West snarls at me.

"I'll have you know that she is helping me through a tough time at the moment. Despite all the shit you are putting her through." I retort, allowing my voice to rise in anger.

At this point I am at Jade's dresser, still carefully selecting what I think she would want me to take.

"You know she calls you a talentless hack behind your back," he says a sickly smile on his face. With this I let the anger take over me but contain it to the task I am completing. I now yank the draws from the dresser and empty the contents into the bag.

"I would expect no less from a man like you." I explain in no more than a hoarse whisper.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he demands, letting spit explode from his mouth. I can't help but let a small smirk out at Cat's catchphrase being used.

"What I mean is that for a man who has thrown out a daughter still grieving for her mother and separates two sisters who love each other with all their hearts. There is no low point for you. You have resorted to insulting me, a family friend, someone who has helped you countless time just to try and hurt your daughter more." I explain, "You know what, I'm done." I pick up the bag and leave the room.

However at the bottom of the stairs I am met by the sight of a crying Alice. I kneel down and place the bag next to her. I reach out to her face with my hand and wipe away the tears.

"Now I know that the big, brave girl in front of me isn't crying over me. I'm not worth your tears." I say to her, giving her a weak smile.

"But now I've lost you and Jadey." She whispers.

"You will never lose either of us, you are always welcome in my home." I explain, pulling her into a hug.

I give Mr West a cold stare, trying to say to him that if she wants to come he better let her.

"You know what here is my number call me if you ever want to see either of us." I say, handing her a slip of paper.

Then I pick up the bag and leave the house slamming the door behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious

Cat's P.o.V

I don't know what's taking Robbie so long. I'm sitting in his living room with a crying Jade West. You heard me correctly the mean spirited Jade West is crying. The second I walked through the door she started crying and hasn't stopped since.

Just as I think about attempting to ask her why she is crying this much, I hear a car door slam. I forget about Jade for the moment because my spirit lifts at the prospect of seeing Robbie. I know last time I saw him he was mean to me but given his current situation I'll let it slide. Plus he asked me to come back.

As Robbie walks through the door, I notice that he has a rather large bag slung over his soldier. I wonder if that was what he was doing at Jade's house. Or maybe it is full of presents to make up for him being so mean. Oh, or is it something to stop Jade crying. Maybe I should just ask him, there are just too many possibilities.

"What's in the bag, Robbie? Did you get us some presents?" I ask cheerily causing Jade to look up from her huddled posture on the couch.

"Sorry Cat, this is all for Jade. I pretty much have her entire room on my back." Robbie explains. My heart explodes at this. He didn't get me anything, but at least this should make Jade feel better.

Jade pushes herself off the couch and gives Robbie a massive hug. That's right a HUG! First crying and then hugging, what has happened to Jade West?

"I think I have something that will put a smile on your face," Robbie says to Jade with a rather large smile on his own face. From the bag Robbie pulls out the scissors that I got Jade for Christmas.

The look in Jade's eyes immediately reveals her urge to use the scissors to work out her pain. As Jade grabs the scissors, her eyes are scanning the room for something to cut up. Her gaze falls on Mr Longneck on the couch and I quickly pull him in close to me. At this point Robbie leans his mouth next to Jades ear and whispers something I couldn't quite make out. Jade's eyes instantaneously grow wide with delight and she disappears upstairs.

What could Robbie have possibly said? I'm too curious to keep quiet any longer. "What did you say to her and where has she gone?" I ask, giving him my pouty face, so it's harder for him to refuse.

Robbie shrugs the bag off of his shoulder and collapses on the couch. "I simply told her she could cut up whatever she wanted in my parent's old room."

"But why?" I ask, shocked he would allow Jade such free reign in a place that could hold so many memories for him.

"Well I wasn't going to let her hurt Mr Longneck now was I," he states simply.

I stare at him for a brief second and in that second my mind begins to contemplate my feelings for Robbie. I haven't really had a chance to think about this with what has gone on recently. But before I really form any coherent thoughts, my mouth has blurted out a question.

"Why was Jade crying? And why did you need to go to her house?" I ask, confused at the sudden concern shooting across Robbie's face.

"It's her place to tell you, not mine," he responds, "but I'm sure she'll tell you after she has finished upstairs." He continues probably seeing the hurt on my face at his response.

"Oh, KK," I say allowing some of my inner hurt to sound through.

Robbie's P.o.V

Crap, she's hurt that Jade didn't tell her why she was upset. Well I suppose I better explain my earlier actions. Although I'll hate myself for bringing it up, as I know it will remind her that I hurt her.

"If you want Cat I'll tell you why I lost my temper earlier." I venture, trying to sound as caring as possible. Despite my efforts she clutches Mr Longneck closer to her chest and locks her gaze on the floor.

"Will you allow me to explain myself while we make some cupcakes?" I ask, knowing her weakness for baking and cupcakes.

"Oh yay, cooking!" she shrieks, jumping up and down on the spot and then rushing through to the kitchen.

I slowly follow her through, walking in to find a perplexed expression on her face.

"Oh bum, I don't know where anything is!" she huffs, stamping her foot on the ground.

I can't help but let out a slight chuckle at Cat's use of the word 'bum'. It's so unlike her, but I guess she is just excited.

"Well how about you start by going through that door there and getting two aprons," I suggest, pointing her in the direction of the pantry. While she walks over and begins choosing an apron, I start collecting the ingredients and equipment and putting them on the central island.

"What do you think?" Cat asks giggling while she twirls in her newly adorned apron. Wow even a simple change like that takes my breath away. Crap, keep control Robbie. It's too soon to open your heart yet.

"You look beautiful Cat. Now how about you help me measure out these ingredients?" I ask her.

She happily skips over to me. I start recalling the amounts off from the recipe I have memorised. Cat then begins merrily measuring the ingredients, humming a little tune to herself.

Only once she has finished measuring do I begin to explain myself. I have only just worked up the courage to repeat the words I said not too long ago. By explaining them again the pain will become all too real again.

"I'm sorry for earlier Cat, that letter contains information that I never wanted to know," I start, all the while Cat is mixing the ingredients.

"What did it say?" she whispers into the bowl, obviously hurt that I would think that she wouldn't understand the first time around. I take a few more seconds to build myself up to talk about the situation. During which Cat pours the mixture into the baking trays and places them in the oven.

"It said that I basically shouldn't exist," I expand, "oh, and my dad is a coward." As I finish saying this Cat looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Robbie that must be terrible to hear" she says, pulling me into a hug. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

In that one sentence I hear only truth. Maybe I made a mistake pushing her away.

Jade's P.o.V

I sit amongst the jumble of shredded clothes I created. I feel so much better after causing the chaos in front of me. But as I sit her reflecting on what I have done, a small doubt creeps into my mind. What if I destroyed something that held meaning to Robbie? Crap! I better go and apologise.

I make my way out of the room to be greeted by the smell of baking cakes. My belly lets out a rather large grumble. I only just realise that I am starving. Damn it! They probably made those cakes for me, so I would feel better. I could have destroyed Robbie's memories and here he is trying to make me feel better.

I gingerly make my way downstairs and poke my head into the kitchen to see what Cat and Robbie are doing. My mind is taken aback, by what I think is the two of them dancing. But as I look closer I see that they only putting things away and dancing around one another. I take a hesitant step out and I am immediately seen by Robbie.

"Feeling better?" he asks. Cat immediately runs up and pulls me into a hug. I just give a sheepish grin still unsure as to whether I have hurt Robbie.

"Robbie I'm sorry if I overstepped the mark and destroyed something important." I apologise, not daring to meet his eyes. Next thing I know there is a hand on my child, guiding my head upwards. I am left staring into Robbie's eyes. Instead of the anger I am expecting, I see compassion.

"Jade trust me you only did what I would have eventually done." He explains.

A sudden knock at the door distracts us all. Robbie leaves the room, closely followed by Cat and me. He opens the door to a man wearing a suit. They greet as if they have met before. The man hands Robbie an envelope, says his condolences and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

I turn the letter over in my hands several times before I close the door. My eyes fall immediately on Cat and Jade, whose faces are contorted to show their confusion. I suppose that that would have looked slightly weird if you didn't know who he was.

"I suppose you'd like to know who that was," I venture, receiving silent nods. I must be really worrying them, because the happy faces that were there moments ago, are now replaced by pure looks of concern. "That was the family lawyer, or should I say my lawyer."

"What was it about?" Jade asks, "Is it about the house?"

"No that was sorted months ago, the house is all mine." I explain fingering the envelope nervously.

I focus my attention back on the envelope. I saunter through to the living room. I take a seat on the couch. I hear the weak sounds of footsteps following me.

"Robbie, you're scaring us. What's in the envelope?" Cat says. The concern in her voice breaks my attention from the envelope.

"My future," I reply. Why is the universe so determined to screw me over? Can't I just have a short break to sort myself out? "Possibly my death sentence." I expand.

"Robbie, explain. Now!" Jade demands.

I guess I wasn't very clear. I can't hide this from them, not after what I have already hidden. If it was only my life affected I could run from it. But they both deserve better. They deserve the truth.

"I could possibly die like my parents." I begin, "You both know I'm type O- blood. Well this is caused by my parents. They had a genetic defect that only affects people with O- blood. The blood basically poisons all your organs."

I stop here, letting out a great sigh. I throw the envelope on the table as if holding it will hurt me. I look up from the envelope, which so far has been the focus of my attention, to see my friends either side of me. Both with a hand on my shoulder, my mind was so focused I hadn't felt them.

"There is a possibility that I have this defect. The results are in that envelope. The lawyer had it because my parents and I thought it best that I didn't know until I was legally an adult." I finish.

"Are you going to open it?" Cat asks.

I look at Cat, allowing her to see the sheer terror I am feeling right now.

"No. I can't," I say, "But will both of you do something for me."

"Anything," they both say at once.

"I want you to take the envelope. You can open it or not. I am going to go away for a few days. When I get back I will be ready to know the contents of the envelope. Whether it be me reading it or you telling me."

"Where are you going to go?" Jade asks.

"My dad owned an apartment by the beach. I'll crash there it's the least that I can take from him."

With that I get up and go to my room. But not before I say, "Don't forget the cupcakes."

Cat's P.o.V

How can Robbie stand this? I would have just screamed at the world until I was forgotten. He's managing to stay calm and collected. He may have just decided to let some of his situation cripple him, but he came back strong. He chose us to help him. Why did he do that, we now control his life?

"Jade, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I'm not sure Cat. I think we both need to decide what we think should be done and then reach a compromise. This is quite serious. Robbie has practically let us take control of his future." Jade responds.

Just the Robbie comes back down the stairs with a small bag over his shoulder. It is so much less than he brought Jade earlier. He walks straight over to Jade and hands her his house keys.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay Jade. I would if I thought I could be of any help." Robbie says, surprising me with the amount of concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Just go sort yourself out," Jade responds.

"If you're sure, Jade. I'll just grab a cupcake and be on my way," he says, walking through to the kitchen and then out of the front door.

Wait. Why did Robbie give Jade his keys? And then there is her bag. Is Robbie saying we can have a sleepover? Yay, I love sleepovers.

"Jade are we having a sleepover?" I ask, hoping that she will say yes.

"No Cat I'm staying here for a while." Jade says. She goes over to her bag, which is still on the floor, and looks through its contents to see what Robbie collected.

"But why?" I ask. In all the confusion I had not been able to find out why Jade was upset. I guess now is the best time to approach the subject.

"My dad kicked me out of the house," she explains, allowing her to become teary eyed. I rush over to hug her, but she puts up a hand to stop me. "If you hug me right now, I'm more than likely hit you."

At her warning I cower back. Why didn't she tell me earlier? And why did she tell Robbie before me?

"Before you ask, I told Robbie because I knew he would be the only one to understand. Not just give me pity like most people will." Jade explains, as if reading my thoughts.

"But I do understand," I implore her, trying desperately to get her to let me in.

"No you don't. The first thing you tried to do was hug me. You know I hate hugs and any form of affection normally, so why would that change now. Robbie simply helped me then did what he would always do. Not treat me differently." Jade responds.

"You're right. I'm sorry Jade," I apologise.

"Look Cat I already know what I want to do with Robbie and the envelope. I think you need to think about this." Jade says, handing me the envelope. "Make your decision and then come back here."

With that Jade lifts up her bag and goes upstairs. I am left all alone, holding Robbie's future in my hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

André P.o.V

So I just got a phone call from an upset Cat. I could barely understand her through her loud sobs. I got enough out of her to find out she is in the park. It is quite clear that she needs some help. I think about calling the others, but decide against it because she might not like to be confronted by all of us.

I am currently in my car driving to the park. Normally I have my music blasting, but not today. This situation seems too serious for music. I just need to focus on getting to Cat. I pull my car into a practically empty parking lot, well it is nearly 8.30 in the evening. A family walk past my car, probably one of the last in the park.

When I get out of my car, I realise that I have no idea where in the park Cat is. I take a little break to think of the most likely places Cat will be. Only two places stick in my mind: the pond and the playground. The pond is closer so I head there, knowing that Cat needs me as quickly as possible

As I reach the crest of the hill that leads down to the pond, I begin to wonder what has made Cat so upset. My mind immediately settles on Robbie. Last time, I saw the two of them he didn't exactly treat her too nicely. But then even Cat must have understood that the only reason he did that was because he was hurting. Surely she knows that he would take it back if he could.

I take a quick look around and see no sign of Cat. Her red hair would have made it obvious if she was around here. She must be at the playground, really should have checked there first. I mean she is always asking me and the gang to go with her. The only one who ever does is Robbie. He stopped a few months back, should have really picked up on that as a warning sign.

As I turn the corner, the park comes into view. I am greeted by the site of red hair. I quicken my pace because even from here I can hear her crying. Damn whatever this is, it must be serious. She cries a lot but never like this.

As I enter the playground, I head straight for the swings that Cat is sitting on. I sit on the swing next to her and slowly begin rocking. I look over to Cat to see that her eyes are fixed on an envelope in her hands.

"Hey little Red" I say alerting her to my presence.

"Hey André," she responds. I hear the sadness in her voice mixed in with what I feel to be confusion. No wonder she was crying so hard, there is so much conflict in her voice alone. I hate to think what is going on in her head.

"So, what's got you down?" I ask, trying to get her to open up. I may not want to know what is going on in her head, but it's clear that she needs to tell someone.

"It's Robbie." Ok that I expect. "And Jade." Wait, what?

"Do you mean that something happened between Jade and Robbie to upset you? Or they both did something separate that upset you?" I ask confused. I mean most conversation with Cat leave me confused. However that is normally because she is talking total rubbish. Now I'm confused because she isn't making herself clear.

"It's something that they did individually and some of it together. I tell you everything. You'll need to know everything before you can really help me." She explains.

She then starts by telling me that the reason that Robbie threw us out because the letter that he found said that he was a mistake. Then after they were thrown out Robbie text her saying that Jade needed her at his house. She explains that Jade had stayed behind to talk to Robbie and that Robbie had gone somewhere. Once Robbie had returned Jade had proceeded to destroy a room, while Robbie explained his actions. She then explains that Robbie had been to get stuff from Jade's house because she has been thrown out. This is where tears fall down her face even harder as she describes how Jade said that Cat couldn't understand her situation.

"Wow that's a lot of information to take in one go," I say having pulled her into a hug by the end of her explanation. "But I can tell that you missed something out. As you said before, I need to know everything if I'm going to help you."

"How did you know I left something out?" she asks a look of amazement on her face.

I simply reach over and touch the envelope. She jumps at the contact as if she had forgotten that the letter was in her hands, her story obviously distracting her from the situation.

"None of what you just said explains why you have this envelope." I explain.

"Oh, right." She sighs as if in defeat at my logic. "Well there was this lawyer man who came and gave Robbie this" she says, indicating the envelope. "Robbie says that it will tell him if he's dying or not."

Crap! That is one heavy burden for something so little. "So, why do you have it?" I ask, confused that something that clearly means so much to Robbie isn't with him.

"He's gone away for a few days. Said he couldn't deal with this on top of everything else. He told me and Jade to look after. Even said we could open it if we want. But in the end when he does return he is going to find out the results." Cat explains.

"So I can see you haven't read it yet," I say, seeing that the envelope is still intact. "Are you going to read it?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why he gave it to me." She confesses.

"Before I tell you what I think. Can I ask why you called me?" I ask, this sounds more like something Tori should deal with.

"Because it meant revealing stuff about Jade that I don't think she'd want Tori or Beck to know."

"Well I'm not going to lie, this is some serious chizz." I say, "But truth be told I don't think Robbie cares about what you do to the envelope."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she yells.

"Just that I think Robbie will care more why you did it than what you did." I clarify.

"But I still haven't decided if I'm opening it." She explains.

"Well then you need to decide what you want to do, and be clear as to why you want to do it."

"What would you do?" she asks me pouting.

"I would leave the letter alone. He should know that his friends will be there no matter what. But I'm not sure if that is the right thing for you. You have to find that out for yourself." I explain, knowing that she wanted the decision made for her.

She then goes back to how I found her when I first got here. Her attention focused fully on the envelope.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Cat's P.o.V

"André, can you take me home now?" I ask him. I've been sat here for a while now and I am still no closer to making a decision.

"Sure thing, little Red," he responds, getting up off the swing.

We walk back to the car in silence. When we get into André's car, he leans over and gives me a hug. Normally I would reciprocate the hug, but not today, my mind is too focused. He quickly starts the car after he realises that I'm not going to respond. He turns on the radio, but I am not listening to the songs, I'm thinking about the envelope. Should I open it or not?

But then I realise, I'm letting the envelope overtake what is really important. Robbie. I should be basing my decision on him, not on the results. I have to start thinking about Robbie and what he needs, not just what I want.

But the thing is I don't really know Robbie anymore. Not since this whole debacle happened. He hid it from us all for so long, and now he has become a different person, now that we know.

Since he hid his parents' illness from us, should I assume that he wouldn't want us to know this too? No, wait. My brother always says never 'assume' anything because it makes an 'ass out of you and me.'

If I ignore this situation with Robbie's parents, I can get a clearer picture of Robbie. Now that I think back on it Robbie has been there for all of us when we needed him in the past, despite him having his own problem. So that means we should all be here for him when he goes through this, no matter the outcome.

But that still leaves the question; do I want to know what is in the envelope? Will I be able to help Robbie more if I do?

"We're here" André says, bringing me crashing back to reality.

"What?" I ask, trying to centre myself after my deep thought battle.

"We're at your house." André clarifies.

I jump out of the car and thank André giving him one of my typical smiles. He says that it was no problem. It's good to know I have a good friend in him. Then he drives off as I walk up to my front door, back in deep thought again.

What am I going to do?

* * *

_3 days later_

Robbie's P.o.V

I'm glad I decided to get away for a few days. It's given me the perfect opportunity to gain some perspective on my current situation. Although I'm not too sure I like what I have found out. I can see clearly now that I have been mistreating my friends.

Not only was I a douche to them when they only tried to help me. But I now realise that hiding my parents' condition form them was a mistake. I didn't tell them because I thought they would only pity me. It is clear that I was mistaken. They would have only supported me and tried to make it better.

The time alone has also made me realise that my parents have never defined who I am as a person. The person I am is completely separate from them. So if I was a mistake or not to them, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I am the person that I want to be.

Sure they may have affected my life by giving me a crippling illness but that does not mean I am them. They chose to deal with it in a way I don't agree with, so if they have given it to me I will get through it in my own way.

It took me a while to realise all of this. The only reason I am able to figure all this out is because I didn't try and figure it out in my head. Instead I worked it out through music. I started writing a song to express my emotions and this lead to me working out my problems.

Yes I have written a song. But unlike my other songs it deals with the real me. It's not a joke type of song or one that explores my feeling of others. This song is about who I am and how I've acted. The one thing I will do with this song is play it to my friends. No-one else will hear it because only they will understand the true depth of the song.

_Buzz buzz_

Just then my phone goes off. I reach for it on the coffee table and see that the number isn't recognised. Crap! It can't be happening again there is no-one left to take. I gingerly hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I say into the phone, cringing at what might be the response.

"Hey Robbie," a sweet voice replies, "can I come see you? I miss you."

It takes a while for my brain to register that the voice on the end of the phone belongs to a sweet little girl, Alice. My brain then kicks in completely, as it remembers that I gave her my number before.

"Of course you can," I respond, "but I'm not at home right now. Do you want to come around tomorrow?"

"Yay!" She squeals down the phone, causing me to pull it away from my ear. "Will Jadey be there too?"

"She will be, don't worry." I say, pulling the phone back in preparation for the squeal that is sure to come.

Guess I'm going home. I end the call and decide I should tell the others that I'm coming back. I wonder if they decided to open that envelope or not.

_New message_

_To: Andr__é__, Beck, Cat, Jade, Tori_

I am coming back.

_From: Robbie_

_Buzz Buzz_

_Message: Cat_

When you gonna be back?

_New message_

_To:Cat_

Sometime later tonight. Can't wait to see everyone, plus I missed your smile.

**A/N: I will try and include the song in the next chapter. Bear with me as I'm writing it from scratch. It probably will be rubbish. If it's not in the next chapter it will be the one after that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Alice's P.o.V

Yay! I get to see Robbie today. Oh and Jadey. But I'm more excited to see Robbie because Jadey can get a little mean when she wants. Robbie is always fun to be with. He always plays games with me. Plus he always makes a boring day amazing, just by telling one of his stories or singing one of his songs.

_Knock Knock_

That'll be Robbie, he right on time. It's ten o'clock which means I get to spend the whole day with him. I hear the mumble of my daddy and Robbie talking. I don't like it when I don't know what is going on so I decide to listen in. I open my door, so that there is a slight crack between the frame and the door. I tilt my head so my ear points out of the gap.

"She called and said she wanted to see me and her sister. Is that ok?" Robbie says, in an unusually stern voice. I only ever hear that tone if I have been really naughty. Which can happen quite often but only when Robbie is around.

"I'm not a complete monster, despite what you think." Daddy replies, with an equally stern tone. "She's in her room."

My mind is so preoccupied with trying to understand what is going on between them, so that I barely notice someone coming up the stairs. I quickly and quietly close the door and dive next to my toys. I quickly pick up one of the toys and begin playing with it, my back to the door. I wonder if the person saw me before I closed the door.

I hear my door open and close, but I dare not look at the person in case I am in trouble. I know it was wrong to listen, but if I can get away with it I will. I hear the spring of my bed creak as the person sits down.

"You know, listening in on other peoples conversations is rude." Robbie explains. Oh no! Please don't say I made him mad. That would ruin the whole day.

"I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to." I apologise, still not looking at him. Maybe if I play the innocent girl trick I could get off.

"Don't be sorry, just come give me a hug." He ordered. Yay my plan must have worked. I look at him and race over to give him a hug.

I run into him so fast that I send him backwards onto my bed. I don't let him get up. So in revenge he begins tickling me. This is already turning out to be a great day. I squeal as he continues to tickle me. I squirm so much that I knock his glasses off. After this he pushes me off and replaces his glasses.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

I spring off the bed and I snatch up my bag. I then run back to Robbie and yank him off the bed by his hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says.

I'm practically dragging Robbie down the stairs. But I just look back at him to see he is laughing. I smile back at him.

"Bye dad!" I yell into the house.

"Bye sweetie" he yells back.

With that Robbie closes the door and I run to his car. I jump in the front seat Robbie takes my bag a flings it into the boot. He then gets in next to me. I'm so excited at this point that I am bouncing up and down in my seat.

Robbie's P.o.V

Jade has no idea what I am doing right now. She just thinks that I'm getting some groceries in. I thought it would make her feel better, after all her problems. My problem doesn't demand sole attention in my mind. Plus it is a way to try and make things up to her and everyone else.

It's not long before I pull into my driveway and cut the engine. Before Alice gets out I reach in the back of my car a pull out a present for her. It's only a stuffed dolphin but her face lights up with excitement none the less. She hugs it tight to her body and tells me her name is Francine.

I jump out of the car, with Alice following suite. I walk round to the back of the car and pass Alice her bag. I then take out another few bags of all different shapes and sizes.

"What are all those bags for?" Alice asks.

"They are presents for my friends." I explain.

"Why?" she asks, seeming upset that she isn't getting the only present.

"It's what you do when you go away, you buy people souvenirs." I say to her.

The answer seems to please her as she skips away towards the door. As I lock up the car she knocks on the door. I get there just for Tori to open the door. What is she doing here? She wasn't here when I left. Alice turns to look at me with an unsure look on her face. Tori gives me a similar look.

"Alice, this is my friend Tori," I say introducing her, "and Tori, this is Alice, Jade's little sister."

Tori lets out a squeal as she pulls the girl into a hug. Alice giggles at the sudden gesture.

"I never knew that Jade had a sister!" Tori exclaims, releasing Alice.

"Alice go inside and see if you can find Jade." I say, giving her a gentle push through the door. She quickly runs into the house, giggling all the way. "Jade doesn't really want people to know. Heck the only reason I know about her is through my parents. See my parents and Jade's parent were friends. So they offered me as a babysitter when they all wanted to go out."I give Tori a one armed hug and pass her one of the many bags I am carrying. "A little something for you," I explain to the confused look on her face.

She dips her hand into the bag and slowly pulls out a dress. I got her the vintage dress at a shop near to where I was staying. It's a simple dress, two colours across the chest: green and purple, and the rest of the dress is black. I had to guess the size so I hope it fits. Tori pulls me into a hug.

I love it Robbie, but why did you get it?" she asks.

"Well it's kind of to say sorry. I'm trying to correct my mistake." I reply.

Then I hear an excited squeal from inside. I'm guessing that Alice has finally found Jade. I now start to worry how Jade will react. I didn't plan of everyone being here. Ah well, got to roll with the punches I suppose.

Suddenly a second squeal comes from within the house. Well I guess it's obvious who that was. I mean if Tori is here it's no surprise that she is.

"I'm guessing that Cat's here too," I chuckle. We both share a little laugh before we make our way through to the living room.

**A/N the song is in the next chapter. Sorry but I felt like this needed to be done.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

"So is everyone here then?" I ask, as we walk through the house.

"Yes. Jade told everyone to come once you had left." Tori explains.

Guess that's what I get for being sneaky. My friends end up being equally as sneaky. Ah well, I knew I'd have to see them at some point. Plus it gives me the opportunity to hand out these presents. At least I don't have to waste time storing them. Plus seeing as everyone is here, it gives me the perfect chance to play them my song.

I walk into the living room to see Alice and Cat spinning around in circles giggling their heads off. A smile cracks across my face. Being that carefree must be fun. Everyone is gazing intently at the two of them small chuckles escaping them every now and then. I guess Alice isn't just a present for Jade she's also a gift for everyone else too.

Beck and André are standing with their backs to me. I silently creep up behind them and tap each of them on the shoulder. As they turn they give me the biggest smiles and pull me into rough hugs. None of us speak; we don't want to disturb the fun going on in the room. I hand each of them a small bag from my collection.

They both look through the bags. In it there is a voucher for stunt driving lessons, a bottle of fancy cologne and a watch. They both have a shocked look on their faces. I just give them a slight nod. They nod back. That is the only acknowledgement I need.

I move towards the sofa and sit down next to Jade. She seems to be giving me the death stare, but I could be wrong. I turn to watch Cat and Alice to distract my attention from the staring Jade. Then she leans in a gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed this." She says, her gaze now drifting to Cat and Alice.

"Aren't you mad? I didn't think you wanted anyone to know about Alice." I say.

"Normally I would be. But it's clear she needs it, as much as I needed to see her." She explains.

"Ok. Hey, I got you a little something." I say, handing her one of the bags. She snatches it up and pulls out the box within it. She gives me a questioning look as she opens the box. It contains a necklace that has a small angle at the bottom. The angle is completely black, made from black onyx. She puts it on immediately and whispers her thanks.

Cat suddenly stops spinning and looks at Alice. She has a puzzled look on her face. She suddenly starts scanning the room. She must have worked out that I brought her here. Her eyes settle on me and a wide smile appears on her face. She starts to take a step towards me. The spinning must have unbalanced her because she begins to fall after her first step. I spring off the sofa and catch her. The smile remains on her face and now I am mirroring that smile.

"Can I see you in the kitchen?" I ask. She starts giggling but agrees.

We walk through to the kitchen, me holding Cat steady, because she still seems dizzy. I guide her to one of the stools. I'm about to talk to her when her face becomes serious and she gets up and walks over to the fridge. She gets on her tip toes and reaches on top of the fridge retrieving the envelope. She hands it to me.

I had not planned to deal with this so quickly. I look the envelope over and see that it remains unopened.

"You didn't open it, why?" I ask. I'm not sure whether I wanted her to or not. But they way she presented it makes me want to ask.

"Well, it took me a while to decide. But when I really thought about it, I didn't care about the content of the envelope. I only cared about how you dealt with it. Both Jade and I agreed that everyone should be here. Not because we thought you would freak out, but because you have been there for us in the past, no matter what. We all felt that a small debt was owed." She explains.

My mind reels at the explanation. It shows that they all really do care for me. They are all still willing to be here after they way I treated them they do care. My mind is telling me that this decision was hard for Cat to make. Not because she didn't know what to do, but more that she didn't understand why she wanted to make these decisions. Maybe if I played her the song it would show her that she isn't the only one who struggled.

"Cat will you go back in the living room for a minute. I need to get something and then I'll join you." I say.

"Didn't you want to speak with me? And what about the envelope?" She asks.

"They can both wait. This needs to be done now." I explain. With that she goes back into the living room and I go and fetch my guitar.

As I enter the living room, Alice's eyes light up.

"Are you going to sing a song?" she ask, begging clear in her voice.

"Yes I am" I reply a smile on my face.

I begin by playing a few notes on the guitar to see if it is in tune. After I assure myself that it is, I begin to play the intro. This is a slower song than usual.

_The world can hit you hard,_

_And take you for all that you are._

_But nothing compares to the loss in your heart_

_The love that never returns_

_The love that never returns_

_Just think of the changes the pain has caused,_

_The change that hurts the ones you love_

_The ones that fight until the end_

_The ones that beat back the world._

_The ones that beat back the world._

_Your life may change in one swift stroke_

_Stopping you from feeling hope_

_You may hide from all the pain_

_But the world will never give up_

_Just think of the changes the pain has caused,_

_The change that hurts the ones you love_

_The ones that fight until the end_

_The ones that beat back the world._

_The ones that beat back the world._

_The lies are real_

_The pain is fresh_

_Your mind is lost to the world_

_Screaming for help into the noise_

_Hoping someone is there_

_Just think of the changes the pain has caused,_

_The change that hurts the ones you love_

_The ones that fight until the end_

_The ones that beat back the world._

_The ones that beat back the world._

_The friends that stay until the end_

_Hear your cries , your cries of pain_

_Unite to beat back the world_

_Unite to bring you back_

_Friends that want you back_

**A/N I know the song is rubbish, but keep in mind I'm no songwriter. It's more about the lyrics than it being a real song.**

I look around the room as I strum the last few cords. Alice has a slight look of confusion on her face. I suppose it's not the normal type of song she hears. The rest of the gang see to have become teary eyed, including Jade. I think they understood what I meant. I hope they now see that without them I have no chance of getting through this.

"Alice, I know that was a bit weird, but if you go to my room and choose a game I'll play it with you. I'm just going to speak with Cat first, then we can play." I say, trying to cheer her up. She immediately brightens up and rushes off upstairs, her dolphin in tow.

I take Cat's hand and bring her through to the kitchen. She just hugs me letting her tears flow freely. I let a tear roll down my cheek. It would have been more, had I not been crying over that song for the past three days.

I reach to the last bag I had on the counter and present it to Cat. She takes it and looks at me oddly. In the bag are two thing the first is an envelope ( I know the irony) but in it is a certificate that show she now has a star named after her, Caterina Valentine. The second gift is an enscribed bracelet, it is pure silver and reads: _To the greatest friend ever._ She asks me to put it on her immediately.

I should explain her gifts. While I'm still not sure I can let her as close as I want to, these gifts shown that I will always be thinking of her. The bracelet lets her know exactly what she means to me. The star is more complicated. It's so that if ever she feels down all she has to do is look for her star and she'll know that I will always think the world of her.

I then reach for the envelope, which I had abandoned on the counter. I look at Cat and say to her, "No matter what this says I'm glad you are here." With that I tear open the envelope and read the contents.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Cat's P.o.V

I watch intently as Robbie reads the results. I try to read his face, for any sign of what the letter contains. Unfortunately, his face is unreadable; he just retains a blank expression. I wish I could read minds that would be so fun. Plus I could finally read a giraffe's thoughts. Just then I am distracted by Alice storming in. She looks so cute just huffing angrily. She's too innocent to put any conviction in it.

"You're taking too long Robbie. You said we could play!" she says, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I did promise. We can play now." He says, sending her a smile, causing her to squeal and grab Robbie's arm. Ooh, maybe that means that it was good news. He doesn't seem upset. But then again he is so good at hiding things. Maybe I should just pout until he tells me. That always works.

Before I can put my plan into action, the envelope is shoved into my hand as Alice drags Robbie into the next room. I just stare at the envelope at first, unsure if I should read it. I'm not sure if I want to know, surely Robbie will tell me if he needs me. But then again, maybe this is his way of reaching out.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I snatch the letter out of the envelope. I rush through the letter trying to get the meaning out of it as quickly as possible. I don't understand any of it. I attempt to read it again, this time reading it slowly. Even this time most of it makes no sense, but a few words jump out at me: _'inform you', 'parent's condition', result's show.'_ I tense in anticipation of the next few words that will hopefully answer my question.

_NEGATIVE_

Before I can even form a coherent thought, my legs are carrying me through to the living room. My eyes are drawn to Robbie, as I fling my whole body at him. Even though he is sitting on the floor he manages to stay upright and hold me. His arms make me explode with joy. I let out a high pitched squeal.

I hear a chuckle in my ear coming from Robbie. "Cat, not that I don't enjoy your hugs, but I can't play if you don't let me go." He says, gently releasing me from his arms.

I quickly clamber off of Robbie and give him a shy smile. I quickly glance at the others to see Jade, Tori and Alice are around a board with Robbie giving me confused looks. I stare at the floor feeling uneasy at their stares.

"It's my go isn't it?" Robbie asks, taking the attention off of me. He's so nice, I just want to give him another hug but I hold myself back.

"What are you playing?" I ask, letting my mind catch up with the events of the past few moments.

"Ludo" Tori responds.

That's one of my favourite games. "Can I play?" I ask.

"No you can't," Alice snaps at me. That hurt, I can feel tears starting to build up.

"Come on Alice, Cat won't steal Robbie from you." Jade says, in a slightly playful tone. I get it now, Alice is crushing on Robbie. I wonder which one of us Robbie thinks is cuter. I put on a slight pout, just to try and help Robbie decide.

"You can be on my team Cat. If that's ok with you Alice?" Robbie says. I think he mistook my pout for wanting to play. Ah well, Robbie can make these mistakes, he's just trying to make everyone happy.

"Only if you play on my team in the next game." She responds.

"Deal" Robbie says, shaking her hand.

I sit down next to Robbie. We're so close we're practically breathing the same air. Well, this is the Robbie I want, not the one who shouts at me, so I'm not going to let him go. I place my hand in his and he tightens his grasp whilst giving me a funny look. Ah well he's still holding my hand. Did you know he has the softest hands?

I am so focused on Robbie that I didn't notice that it is now Jade's turn. When she rolls the die a scowl appears on her face. Those numbers aren't good and she's already losing. I dig my head into Robbie's shoulder at the explosion that I know is coming from Jade. But to my surprise the next thing I hear isn't screams, it's Robbie.

"I read the letter" he explains. He has put his free hand on Jade's shoulder to get her attention. But I think what he said would have done that. The others in the room all focus on Robbie. How can he do this, I hate it when only one of them stares at me. "It was negative."

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Except Alice who looks confused and slightly angry at the break in the game.

"What was negative?" Alice asks, clearly she wanted to know what was more important than her game.

I feel like running out of the room. This sort of thing is too serious for her. Surely we can't tell her. Think Cat what can you do? But before I come up with more than half an idea (which involved producing a puppy somehow) Robbie begins to speak.

"Just some credit check from the bank. It means I have no debt and so can borrow money from them if I need to." Robbie says cool as a cucumber. "I'm going to start my own business."

What? Is he serious? This doesn't sound like something he just made up.

Robbie's P.o.V

What you don't think I just sat and cried at the beach for three days, do you? I have a plan. This is just my way of telling my friends. I know it makes no sense, talking of negative debt checks. But it was a way to broach the subject.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

Suddenly there is a flurry of noise from my friends as they shoot a barrage of questions at me. I shrink away from the noise at first, but soon realise that they won't abate unless I intervene. I mean they're not even giving me time to answer. I steadily raise my hand to stop my friends. It takes about a minute until the room is silent.

Just as I am about to start answering their questions, well the few of them that I could actually understand, I feel a tug on my sleeve. I look at my arm and see that Alice is tugging on my shirt. They look on her face immediately stills my tongue.

"I'm bored of this game. Can we please play another one?" She begs her eyes becoming as large as tennis balls. Who could refuse those eyes?

"Of course we can. Remember I'm on your team this time." I shoot a smile at her and she giggles as she runs off upstairs to choose another game. I look back to the gang to see that all their expressions are still questioning.

"Ok guys I know that wasn't the best way to tell you, but right now isn't the time to talk about it. So what do you say to talking about it over dinner tomorrow?" I propose to them, knowing that no explanation I can give in the time it'll take Alice to find a game will be enough.

I look around at my friends to see them exchanging looks and finally a few nods aimed at me. Just then Alice comes back in, her arms folded. I beckon for her to come over.

"So what has got you upset?" I say pulling her into my lap suddenly, causing her to giggle.

"All the games upstairs are boring." She pouts, stopping her giggling suddenly.

"Well, what if we play hide and seek?" I ask her.

Just then two deafening screams fill the room, the first scream from Alice, the other from Cat. I am prepared for Alice but not Cat. Her scream, linked with the sudden withdrawal of her hand from my hand, knocks me on my back, sending Alice rolling along the floor. As I sit up I see the two of them prancing around the room and can't help but let out a giggle.

"I hope you guys don't mind." I direct at the others. They just laugh in response I'm not sure whether at the girls response or me falling but I take it as a good sign either way. Suddenly Alice is tugging my arm again pulling me up.

"Come count with me Robbie." She ordered. With that Alice and I walk over to the wall and cover our eyes. We start counting and I hear the noise of the others shuffling off to their hiding places.

Once we finish counting Alice grabs my hand and drags me around the house looking for the other. It takes a few minutes to find our first person. We are in my room and just as we are about to leave a giggle sounds. Alice sprints in the direction of the sound and pulls Cat from within my closet.

Next we find Beck hiding in the laundry room, then Andre hiding in the garage. Tori is difficult to find but I spot her foot slip out from behind the shelves in the pantry. Last and most difficult to find is Jade, Alice eventually finds her in my parents' old room. She was hidden behind one of my mum's old dresses, scissors in hand cutting small snips of it away.

After two more games Alice runs up to her sister and hugs her. In a rare moment Jade displays a soft side and hugs her back.

"Can I be on your team now?" She begs her. I can't help but laugh, I know the only reason she is asking her is because Jade has been the last to be found each time whilst we were always one of the first.

"Sure you can, we'll show these losers how you play." She says. Alice just jumps up and down with joy. That is until Beck begins to count, then she tries to pull Jade away. However Jade just lifts her sister up and runs in the opposite direction. It's not until I look around and see that all the others have all disappeared, that I realise that I'm wasting time standing here.

I quickly shoot off upstairs in the direction of the study. I know exactly where the best place to hide is. I rush through the door and dive into the closet. It's dark in here, so I know that if anyone looks in here they will most likely not see me. Unfortunately someone seems to have had the same idea as me.

"Sorry, I'll leave" The voice comes. Just as the door opens my eyes see a quick flash of red before I slam the door shut.

"You don't want to go out there. Beck will have finished counting by now." I explain. I feel the need to explain myself, just in case she thought what I did as mean. I suddenly feel Cat's petite for engulf me.

"You just saved me from getting caught" she beams. I shush her saying that if she isn't quieter Beck might hear us. Well that is how she got found each time; she always seemed to make a noise just as the person entered the room.

I look at where I think Cat will be, but because it's so dark I could be looking in completely the wrong place.

"Cat?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Meow" is the response I get. I can't help but let a broad grin infect my face.

"I want to give Jade and Alice some space tomorrow; do you feel like doing something?" I ask. I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. I mean yes I like her, but I'm not asking her out on a date. I know that Jade needs some alone time with Alice. Even though I've been away for a few days I can tell that this will help Jade. The few moments that those two have shared since they've been here have shown me that they've missed each other.

Suddenly a squeal and an arm assault me. Not a second later the door is flung open and I see Beck standing there. Cat in her excitement has gone to hug me, but has instead whacked me in the nose, causing it to bleed.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a little longer than normal to update. I was just unsure what to do with this chapter. Will try and update soon. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Jade's P.o.V

"Ha, puppet boy is bleeding!" I laugh as everyone gathers in the kitchen after being found. As usual I won even with my sister trying her hardest to make us lose.

"Jade." The reproachful tone form Beck is still able to stop me in my tracks, even if we're not going out any more. I know that I probably shouldn't have said that, especially seeing as Robbie has been nice to me. Problem is I couldn't stop it; I am beginning to feel like to older me, just a little happier maybe.

"It's alright Beck, just the good old Jade we know making a comeback." Robbie explains. See Shapiro gets me, even if these guys don't. That includes my sister, she had left my side the second my comment left my mouth and is currently on Robbie's lap.

"Besides, I have a little something that may make her apologise." Robbie boasts with a wide smile on his face. I can tell you right now that I won't apologise. Even in his injured state I don't feel sorry for him, so there is no way in hell I'm going to apologise.

"Dream on dork!" I challenge him. If he wants to play, then I'm going to make it difficult.

"Well, I was going to give you some time with your sister tomorrow..." he begins, and then begins to inspect the cloth he had against his nose to see if the bleeding had stopped. After he was sure it has stopped, he places the cloth down slowly. "...but if you're going to be like that I think I might keep her to myself." There was a little smirk on his face, probably at the expression on my face.

Ok, so I was wrong. This makes me immediately makes me want to apologise. However I know that I need to find a way out of this in which I won't lose face. I quickly think coming up with nothing even half good. That is until the perfect idea strikes me.

"Fine, you'll just have to deal with that bundle of energy. I don't envy you." I state, mirroring his smile from earlier.

"Ok you win she'll be all yours tomorrow." Robbie admits in defeat. At this Alice slides off the chair and Robbie gets up. "Well if you excuse me, I'll go clean up. Why don't you guys put on a movie?"

With that everyone made their way into the living room, except me and Robbie. He begins to leave the room until he notices that I haven't left. He turns to face me an open look on his face as if willing me to talk.

"Thank you." I say barely more than a whisper.

"Don't mention it. I can see you need this time." He says, finally turning and leaving the room.

I walk in and join the others. Robbie may be one of the first people to truly understand me. I look at my sister and feel lucky that Robbie understood the bond that I shared with her, at least understood it to the point that he knew I needed her. Damn I hate being this soppy, can't let people know I'm nice.

"So who gave Shapiro the bleeder?" I ask trying to put my love of blood into my answer. So that people think I'm more interested in the blood rather than Robbie.

Cat's P.o.V

Oh no. She's going to find out I did it and get mad. I look up and as if to confirm my suspicions everyone is staring at me. Before Jade can get mad at me, I sprint out of the room. I'm holding my head in my hands and I feel hot tears stream down my face. I suddenly crash into something that sends me flying towards the floor.

"You know if you keep hurting me, I'm not sure I can stick around you." A laugh escapes the person I hit. Well that hurts, I didn't mean to and now I'm going to lose a friend forever. I'm a mess. Tears flood down my face quicker than ever.

I feel two arms encircle me. They pull me into a warm embrace. I look up to see that Robbie has a smile plastered across his face.

"Sorry Cat I didn't mean to make you cry. I could never not have you in my life." He states a serious expression on his face.

"Really?" I squeak not sure if he really means it. I mean he did leave me for three days, just before saying that he wasn't sure that he could deal with his feelings for me.

"It may have taken me a while to realise, but I know that I need you in my life." He says, planting a light kiss on my forehead. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks and look to see that Robbie is blushing as well. I look away, the situation is slightly awkward even I know that.

"Sorry" I say at barely more than a whisper.

"About what?" Robbie says, releasing me from his hug and pushing himself to his feet. He offers me his hand and I take it without making eye contact.

"About hitting you and causing you to bleed." I say, my eyes now fixed on the floor. I feel a hand on my chin, pulling my face away from the ground. My eyes meet the smiling face of Robbie.

"It's ok Cat, I know you didn't mean it. But there is one thing, you never did answer my question." He tells me, his eyes soft and his touch even softer. I lose myself in Robbie for a moment. I thought by now I would be getting shouted at, not comforted. Then my mind alerts me to what he said.

"What question?" I ask, completely forgetting what it is. Robbie getting hurt kind of made me forget everything else.

"Did you want to spend the day together tomorrow?" Robbie reiterates. With this Robbie looks away from me, probably because he thinks I forgot and so don't want to.

"Of course I do" I reply, jumping on him and giving him a small peck on the cheek.

At this he links his hands behind my back and spins me around, sending me into a fit of giggles. I guess I am a bit too loud as Tori shouts from the next room. "Are you two giggle bunnies going to come and join us or what?"

I giggle even harder at the image of a bunny giggling in my head. But then I stop as I think of something.

"Robbie is this supposed to be like a date?" I ask, not sure how he meant it. I want to know just because I don't want to act in the wrong way.

"That depends" He says, slowly making his way towards the others.

"On what?" I ask in my most girly voice, giving him my best pout. I don't know why I did it, but I think it may be because I want an answer quickly and I know he can't refuse when I act like this.

"On whether or not you want it to be." He says, shooting one of his smiles at me.

At this I rush forward and link my arm around his. I go up on my tip toes and whisper in his ear "It's a date." Following it with a giggle. We finally rejoin the group and end up watching a few films until we go home.

**A/N: I got asked to do two chapters in one day. So here is the first.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

**A/N: here is the second chapter.**

Cat's P.o.V

I wake up to the sounds of my alarm blaring. I reach over and turn it off. I begin to close my eyes again, but then jolt bolt upright as I remember that today Robbie is coming over. I bound towards the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. I jump straight in the shower and start singing my heart out.

As I get back in my bedroom I see that my phone is flashing indicating that I have a new message.

_Message: Robbie_

_Hey cutie I'll be by in an hour. Can't wait to see you ;) x_

Oh no an hour, I hope that I have enough time. I mean I haven't even pick out an outfit yet.

_New message_

_To: Robbie_

_Can I have a clue as to what we're doing? Please. x_

I send the text and begin to do my hair. I can't pick the outfit until I know what we're going to be doing. I can't decide how to do my hair either. Should I leave it loose or tie it in a ponytail? Or maybe I should plait it? Just then my phone goes off.

_Message: Robbie_

_Nope it's a surprise. :P_

Ooh, I love surprises. I decide that my hair will be best down, maybe with some curls at the end. While I set about doing that, I try and decide in my head what outfit I should wear. I skip through a selection of them, none of which seeming quite right until I think of a dress I have. It is a nice summer dress, solid white with a dark blue bow around the middle.

By the time have finished my hair there is only about half an hour until Robbie gets here. I skip over to my closet and skim through until I find the dress I have decided on. I quickly pull it on and make my way back over to my mirror to make sure I haven't ruined my hair. Nope, still great. Just then my phone goes off.

_Message: Jade_

_Shapiro just left. Whatever you two are doing, it's made Robbie look the least dork like ever. If it goes wrong, text me I will probably enjoy it._

_New message_

_To: Jade_

_So he didn't tell you what we will be doing. Phooey. I'll tell you about it over dinner. :)_

If he just left then I have about 20 minutes till he gets here and I haven't even started my makeup. As I begin to apply some foundation, I begin to think of Robbie. For Jade to say he looked nice (well at least less dorky) he must have made a real effort. I hope he doesn't think I'm ugly. With that I begin to pay extra detail to the makeup that I'm putting on, just so Robbie gets to see as much of my beauty as possible.

Just then I hear a car pull up outside. I drift over to my window and see that it is Robbie. I quickly grab my bag and phone and bounce down the stairs, just as a knock comes at the door. I reach for the door but I am stopped by an arm. I look up to see my dad by the door slowly pulling it open. Please not now dad.

"Hello um sir... Mr Valentine... sir." Robbie stutters as my dad stares him down.

"And what might your name be?" my dad asks, blocking me from Robbie's view.

"Robert Shapiro, sir." He states with a shaky voice. I guess my dad is quite scary, he's taller than Robbie and a lot more muscular. No doubt he has a scowl on his face too. I wish he didn't do this but I suppose he is only looking out for me.

"And what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" he demands leaning in closer to Robbie. I still can't see him but I bet he is really nervous.

"Um... to make her happy and see her smile." Robbie ventures, wisps of confidence filling the end of his voice. He he at least this way I get to hear what Robbie thinks of me.

"Her smile?" my dad questions, leaning back clearly unprepared for this answer. Most other boys have just said thing like 'to have fun', my dad didn't like that, or they just failed to answer, my dad hated that more.

"Yes sir, her smile brightens up the darkest of days and I wish nothing more to see it." Robbie states with confidence now dripping from his voice. This is the first time a boy has ever spoken to my dad like that. I quickly push past my dad and shoot Robbie the biggest smile I can. He returns the favour.

My dad upon seeing this sighs in defeat. He pushes me towards Robbie and quietly retreats into the house closing the door.

"You ready to go?" he asks, showing no sign of what had just happened affecting him.

"Sure. Sorry about my daddy he just doesn't want to see me upset." I explain to him. I look over at him and see a soft look in his eye.

"I know the feeling." He responds, shooting me another smile. "You're looking absolutely stunning by the way." I blush slightly at this and direct my gaze to the floor, not wanting him to see the blush. But then I remember Jade's earlier comment about Robbie's appearance and quickly look him over.

She was right he looks a lot different than normal. His hair is still the same curly afro but there is something different to it, it appears softer than it normally does. Then there is the fact that the glasses he is wearing are completely different, not thick rimmed, but thin and stylish. Then there is the shirt he is wearing, it a dark navy blue with thin silver stripes. He's wearing some nice black jeans and a pair of dark green converse.

"You look as beautiful as a unicorn." I say, thinking that he deserves to be compliment to.

He beams another smile at me and holds the door open. I jump in and wait for him to get in.

"Can you tell me what's happening now?" I ask, seeing his eye squint as he thinks about what to say.

"Well seeing as I didn't know it was a date until very late yesterday I tried my best to make this a good date. So first off we're going to the mall to do shopping. I know that isn't exactly fun but that is really just the warm up to the date. And that's all you're getting from me." He says, tapping me on the nose and starting the car.

"No fair, although I've never had a warm-up to a date before." I say pouting slightly because he's still not telling me what we're really doing.

"Me either, but I'm glad that I get to experience my first one with you." He says. Aww, isn't he just too cute.

He pulls out and heads in the direction of the mall. I turn on the radio and start singing to the songs. I glad when Robbie joins in because I rarely ever get to hear him sing and he has an amazing voice. Before long we are in the parking lot and Robbie is holding the door open for me. As we walk into the mall Robbie turns to me and asks, "Where first? Ladies choice."

With that I grab him by the arm and drag him into the nearest clothing store. Well he did say my choice.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm probably only a few chapters away from finishing the story, so just saying thanks for the support.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

We have been to a few stores already. Guess that was my fault for giving her free reign in a mall. Not surprisingly most of them have been clothes stores. Cat delights herself in giving me a fashion show each time she has a new outfit. It's amazing that each time I see a new her in a new outfit my breath hitches in my throat.

_Buzz buzz_

_Message: Beck_

_It's all set up and ready to go. Good luck._

_New message_

_To: Beck_

_Cool. Thanks for the help._

"okay Cat once we're done here, we have one more stop and then our date can officially begin." I announce to Cat, who is in the changing room, trying on another outfit.

"But I'm having fun." Cat complains through the door.

"Well this will be more fun, I promise." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Are you going to tell me what it is now?" Cat asks.

"Nope, it's still a surprise." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Meanie." I can imagine her pout. "I guess I'll just have to go with you just to find out what it is." She responds, unlatching the door and gracefully exiting the changing room.

Once again my breath is stolen from me by the girl before me. She is wearing a tight fitting white dress, that starts at the chest and goes to just above her knees. A dark navy stripe starts at the right waist and splits in two before finishing at the left shoulder. Her red velvet curls cascade on top of the dress, while Cat beams her trademark smile.

"What do you think?" she asks, linking her hands behind her back whilst swinging from side to side. I just stare blankly at her for a few seconds, all coherent thought banished.

"It's be... gor... you" I stutter, pausing trying to gather my thoughts. "You look beautiful."

Cat gives a giggle before re-entering the changing room. After a few moments she exits with the dress in hand. We make our way to the checkout. As the cashier scans the dress a frown appears on Cat's face.

"Robbie I don't think I have enough." She complains. Not surprising seeing as I currently hold seven bags in my hands.

I quickly hand the cashier my credit card and wave down the protest from Cat. I take the bag and add it to the collection I already have. We make our way out of the store.

"You didn't need to do that." Cat says taking some of the bags from my hands.

"It's no less that you deserve. Besides I'm the one that benefits from I because I get to see how great you look in it when you wear it. Now on to our final stop." I state, taking Cat by the hand and leading her to the store I need.

Cat's P.o.V

Oh, Robbie's holding my hand. I like it when he does that. Wait what store are we in now? I didn't get a chance to see, I was too focused on Robbie's hand in mine. Ooh look more pretty dresses. Wait these aren't like my other dresses, these are princess dresses!

"Robbie what are we doing here?" I ask tentatively, unsure if I want to know the answer.

"Sorting you an outfit for tonight." He tells me in an offhand way. Doesn't he know that this is too much?

"You can't Robbie." I state crossing my arms to show I'm serious.

"Well then you'll be the only one there without an outfit from here. I've already sent the others their outfits." He states giving me a wayward smile.

I can't stay mad at that smile, plus I don't want to be the only one without one of these outfits. Fine if he wants to make me feel this way, who am I to deny him? Oh, and who am I kidding I want another pretty dress.

I take Robbie by the hand and drag him over to some of the dresses. I start looking through the dresses and pull out a few before replacing them as they just don't feel right. I wonder what sort of dress I should get.

"What sort of dress do you think I should get?" I ask Robbie, who just shrugs in return. What do I expect from a guy? "But didn't you buy the girl a dress as well?"

"Not really I just told the shop where we were going and they picked out some dress and I just picked the nicest ones." He says giving a shrug of his shoulders again.

I scan the store for the nearest store assistant and spot a nicely dressed lady not too far away. I walk over to her and she asks me if she can help me. I tell her my predicament and at the end she ignores me and speaks to Robbie.

"Do you remember the name of the person who you dealt with?" She asks him in a fake cheery voice.

"I think it was Linda or something." He offers a bit unhelpfully. Surely he can remember a name.

"Yes there is a Linda I shall just go and get her for you." She offers with a smile on her face.

I look at a few more dresses just to amuse myself, whilst we wait for the lady to appear. Before long a different lady is approaching us.

"Hello again so I understand that you are looking for another dress." She says as a way of introduction.

"Yes for my beautiful friend here." Robbie says, putting his hands on my shoulder and giving me a little squeeze. Ok so he may be kind of rubbish at shopping but he knows how to make me forget that.

"Similar to the other two?" she asks. Robbie responds with a nod. "Would the lady like to follow me?" Oh I feel like a fancy lady when she talks to me like that. I follow her as she leads me to a different part of the store.

"These dresses look great." I say clapping my hands together.

"These are where the other dresses were from so any of these will do." She says, "Do you need my assistance anymore?"

"Nope I think I can choose my dress now." I tell her.

The lady leaves and I start to look through the dresses I spot a few dresses that might be good for tonight. I turn around to ask Robbie's opinion to discover that he isn't there. Just then he appears from round the corner.

"Where did you go?" I demand.

"I was just making sure that the clothes got delivered to the others and that my suit was ready." He explains, walking over and taking a look at the dresses in my hand.

"What do you think?" I say offering him a better look at the three dresses I'm holding.

He looks at the three dresses and takes one from my hand. It's a black satin ball gown. It's full length and has a V-neck at the front and a corset tie at the back. The dress is long enough that the material will surely pool at the bottom. I hand Robbie the other dresses and retrieve the first dress from him and head for the changing room.

I take a while to get dressed considering that I have to get completely undressed. I have to call Robbie in to tie the back of the dress up. I can feel his hands trembling the entire time. Once he finishes I give him a twirl and ask him for his opinion.

"Words cannot describe how good you look." He tells me. I giggle at this and hide my face to conceal my blush.

"I feel like a princess." I tell him, twirling again.

"Well then Princess Valentine, it seems we have found your dress. So let's pay for this and then off to our date." He says.

I remove the dress and hand it to Robbie, who pays for it while I continue to get dressed. I come out to be handed a box that contains my dress. Robbie and I exit the store and head to his car. He hands me a blindfold and tells me to put it on.

"I don't want you to guess the surprise before we get there." He explains. I put it on now too excited to bother questioning what the surprise actually is. The engine roars to life and we're off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Cat's P.o.V

I hear the engine cut out and a soft hand touch my shoulder.

"We're here, but I need you to keep the blindfold on just a bit longer" he tells me.

I hear him exit the car and sit in silence, until the door next to me is opened. I then feel a gentle pair of arms guide me out of the car. Although I cannot see my ear are immediately assaulted by a wonderful sound. It is the sound of birds chirping, singing a wonderful song of joy. My nose is assaulted by an amazing fragrance. I can't quite place my finger on what the smell is.

Just then I feel the soft hands that guided me here leave me. I feel as if a part of me is lost with the sudden withdrawal of his touch. Mt mind races as to where we are and what he is doing behind the flimsy piece of fabric that separates me from the world.

"Ok you can remove your blindfold now" I hear called to me from some unknown place.

I quickly snatch the blindfold from my eyes, but am forced to cover my eyes at the brightness. As my eyes slowly adjust to the brightness my eyes are met by a flood of colours. I am surrounded by a forest of flowers that is the only way to describe it. There are all different kinds of flowers, some I know and some I don't recognise. The aroma of each flower hits me powerfully as I walk up to smell each one.

"What is this place?" I call out realising that Robbie is no-where to be seen.

"Just a simulated environment that some family friends own." Robbie replies his voice coming from nowhere.

"Where are you?" I ask, scanning my surrounding for any sign of him.

"Follow the path and you'll find me and your next surprise." He calls out to me. I look down to see a small path on the ground that I hadn't seen before, due to the wondrous sights of the flowers. I skip down the path and when I round a bush Robbie comes into sight. But my eyes only focus on Robbie's face for a second before they fall on what is in his hand.

Perched on his hand is a bird, the most beautiful bird I have ever seen. It has striped tail feathers, a speckled chest. It's back is a dark grey that darkens on its head. I run over to Robbie but he puts up a hand to stop me.

"Slowly" he tells me.

"Sorry but I just love the birdie." I apologise realising that I am a bit over eager, but it's just so pretty.

"It's a Cooper's Hawk. Would you like to hold her?" He asks me. I almost squeal in excitement but stop thinking that it could scare the bird.

"YES!" I practically shout, unable to hold my excitement completely.

He tosses me a glove and begins to walk over to me. Once I have the glove on he explains how I should hold her correctly and positions the bird on my hand. She a bit heavier than I was expecting, I thought birds would be light so that they could fly. But this is great, I've never held a bird before. Robbie knows how to make me happy.

"I think she likes you. I thought you might like to see her, she's going to be released soon." Robbie tells me.

"Why isn't she already free?" I ask. Thinking how this beautiful creature could be contained.

"I found her a few years back, she hit a power line and was seriously hurt. But she's better now so the vet said that I could release her and I thought who better to help me than you." He explains to me.

"Really I get to set her free?" I ask. I'm certainly not going to forget this for a while. The others will be so jealous.

"Well I need her back for a minute. But after that yes you'll be setting her free." Robbie explains. He gives me a few instructions and then whistles.

The bird flies straight over to him. Once the bird land on his hand Robbie faces a different way and I can see that the bird has spotted something. Robbie raises his arm and the bird flies off. I follow its flight path and see the bird swoop in on top of a picnic basket.

"Robbie," I gasp, "How did you make it do that?"

"That's a secret." He tells me with a grin on his face, I'm sure I have an even bigger one on my face.

"What's in the basket?" I decide to ask, knowing he won't reveal his trick.

"Our lunch, but first I think it's time for Angel to go." Robbie replies.

"Angel?" I ask. I know it's the bird but I want to know why Robbie chose the name.

"Yes, Angel got me through some rough times. When life was hard she always made me feel better a lot like you." He explains.

I can't help but give him a hug at this. As I break away he swivels me around. His arms guide my hand up and he whistles again. Angel flies over and lands on my gloved hand.

"It's time for her to go." He whispers in to my ear. "Be free" he shouts, dipping my arm before raising it again. With that Angel spreads her wings and flies off. As she soars into the sky Robbie releases me and makes his way to the basket. As I follow him I see a tear in his eye. I grab his hand and give him a reassuring squeeze.

"So Cat you hungry?" he asks me. I know he is distracting himself, but his prompt seems to signal a loud growl from my stomach. I can feel my cheeks flush. He lets out a short laugh, which I tentatively join in.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he jokingly says.

With that he opens the Basket and takes out plate after plate of different food. I see a lot of my favourite types of food. The last plate that he pulls out is full of red velvet cupcakes. I look at him, with a questioning look on my face. When did he prepare this surely he didn't have time.

"The gang prepared all this, although I made the cupcakes myself last night." He offers, answering my unasked question.

We both tuck in and before long half the food is gone and I feel ready to explode. Suddenly a burp escapes me. My hand quickly shoots in front of my mouth and I look over at Robbie. He lets out a short chuckle before saying.

"You call that a burp this is a burp." With that he releases a massive burp. I can't help but laugh. If I was with another boy I probably would have run off out of embarrassment. But Robbie just made me feel comfortable. This has to be the best date ever.

Robbie quickly packs the things away and I shuffle over next to him. I lean my head on his shoulder as we sit looking at the beautiful view. We sit there for a while before I hear Robbie's phone go off. He looks at his phone and I see a look of disappointment appear on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, expecting him to say something terrible has happened.

He just shows me his phone.

_Message: Jade_

_Shapiro what's with the dress? You need to take Alice back now. Sorry if I interrupted you two smooching._

I look at the message and am slightly confused. I thought it was something much worse.

"Why do you look so annoyed at this?" I ask.

"I'm not really, I am just enjoying being here and wish that I didn't have to go." He explains. "Well I guess we need to go. I suppose you want to start getting ready for tonight." He shoots a smile at me.

I had completely forgotten about tonight. I jump up and quickly race to the car leaving Robbie behind. When he finally appears he is holding a beautiful flower in his hand. It is a flower I hadn't seen, but it is beautiful. He hands it to me and leans in a kisses my cheek. The contact is electric to me.

"Thank you for a great time." He whispers in my ear.

He begins to lean back, but before he can get to far back I crash my lips against his. It feels as if my body is on fire, my mind an explosion. At first he does nothing, obviously surprised by my move. But when he begins to reciprocate the kiss another explosion sets off in my mind. After what feels like an eternity I force myself to pull back.

"No, thank you. I've never been treated so well." I say.

**A/N: Just want to say thanks for the reviews. Especially Princess-Warrior 17, CabbieLoverSAC22, asian fusion-tike and , thank you for your support. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

As I am driving I curse my luck that I had to cut our date short. I was so comfortable with her leaning on me. But the kiss at the end, I have to keep refocusing my mind on the drive. It's like it is determined to separate me from reality and keep me in eternal bliss. Unfortunately I know that reality is all too serious to ignore so I keep my mind focused.

I am determined however to keep the atmosphere of our date going, not wanting Cat to feel like I don't care. The radio has been playing until now, but I now reach over and silence it. I can immediately see a questioning look shoot on Cat's face from the corner of my eye.

"Look in the glove box." I instruct her, barely containing my smile. The look stays on her face as she reaches for the glove box. Then I see the wondrous smile of her crack across her face. In the glove box I have stored a CD with song that I have written and performed. A lot of the songs are complete rubbish, but I know that she feels I should be more confident and this is my way of saying that I am trying.

She jumps on me from her seat and gives me a hug. I swerve slightly at the sudden move but luckily the road is quite empty so no harm done. Once she is back in her seat she immediately pulls out the CD and puts it on. She skips the first two songs and waits for the next song to start. Then I hear my song _I think you're swell _start playing. Once the CD starts singing I can't help but join in.

"So who is this song about?" Cat asks me, not making eye contact.

"Well you're the swellest person I know and I couldn't keep it in, so I wrote this song." I explain to her. I can tell that she is blushing even though her gaze is fixed on some point out of the window.

Then I hear a gasp escape from Cat.

"What is it?" I ask, not wanting anything to throw this day off into a day of difficulty instead of bliss.

"Nothing" she squeaks in response.

"I know it's something. Are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle it out of you?" I jokingly threaten.

"No don't tickle me" she squeals, trying to protect herself with her arms.

"Well then tell me" I respond.

"It's just that the song said..." She trails off as if too shy to finish her thought.

"What?" I ask, remembering that a lot of my lyrics are quite out there so any one of they could have her act like this.

"It's just the song said that you love me like a Cops marathon on TV." She offers me.

"Uh- well- you- it's- uh" I stutter out, "I guess I can't get out of this can I?"

"You can just say true or false if you want." She offers, obviously not wanting to pressure me.

After a while of the song playing and nothing being said, I build up enough courage to answer her.

"True" I say barely more than a whisper.

We then sit there in silence for a few more minutes as another of my song plays it way through.

"True" I hear Cat say. It takes me a second to realise what she has just said.

A broad smile breaks across my face and stays there as we pull into my drive. Before she can exit the car I reach over and clutch her face. I stare deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to admit my feelings. I was just scared of getting hurt." I confess to her, vowing to myself that I will never hide anything from her again.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realise mine" She admits, closing her eyes and leaning in. I followed her lead and our lips meant in a blaze of passion. Similar to before I feel my body explode with passion, and can tell that Cat has similar feeling as she allows a moan of pleasure to escape.

Suddenly I crash back to reality as I hear a tapping on my window. I reluctantly break my lips from Cat and to find the source of the tapping. At my window I see the face of Alice as she taps my window. I begin to roll the window down.

"Yes Alice?" I ask, a little annoyed that she seems to be interrupting all my moments with Cat today, in one form or another.

"Jadey says it's time to go home, but she told me to say that you can keep trying to eat that girl if you really want. I don't get it." She replies. I look up to see Jade in the door way a giant smirk on her face.

"She knows that I have to take you home. Also I want to hear about your day." I say to Alice. I quickly turn to Cat "Do you want to get changed here or shall I drop you off at home?"

"I'm guessing Jade will want all the details so I best stay here, if that's ok with you?" She asks me.

"I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't." I explain. Cat jumps out of the car and I follow her. As she walks up to the door I go to the back of the car and retrieve all the bags that Cat had collected earlier and begin to carry them to the house. As I get in I unceremoniously dump them on the chair and offer Cat a smile.

"I see you already have him trained." Jade says to Cat with a dark smile on her face. I offer a weak chuckle in return.

"Alice are you ready to go?" I ask her, she nods and shows me her bag. I pick her up and spin her round causing her to giggle. "Are you going to say bye to the girls?"

"Bye" she says dashing out of the door. I quickly follow her leaving the girls to prepare fortonight and talk out the day.

Alice is already sitting in the car as I go to get in. As I start the car the CD begins to play again. Alice lets out a giggle and begs me to sing with it to, saying that I am much better live than recorded. I can't help but oblige when she shoots me one of her smiles.

**A/N forgot to say thanks to Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness for their support. I think there will be two or three more chapters now.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

I just got back from dropping off Alice. Dropping her off nearly had me in tears. She was saying how she didn't want to go and that she missed Jade being at home. At this she began to cry, which in turn immediately made me teary eyed. But after reassuring her that she could see Jade anytime, and giving her a hug, the tears stopped even if the sniffling didn't.

As we walked to the door I could still feel myself close to tears, but once I saw Mr West open the door any sign of tears were gone, replaced by hatred. Alice ran up to her dad and gave him a hug. She said thank you to me and disappeared into the house. Just as I was leaving Mr West stopped me.

Against my better judgement I stopped and listened to him. He said how he wanted Jade to return and how he was willing to compromise on leaving HA. I turn to walk away in disbelief that he didn't understand that Jade won't ever leave HA and that acting is her passion so no compromise would be met. AT seeing my reaction I guess he accepted defeat and stopped me once more to give me a letter for Jade. I snatched it from him and stormed off to my car and sped home.

"Hello?" I call out, finding an empty living room upon my return.

"We're upstairs getting ready." Cat calls down.

"Why? We aren't leaving for another 4 hours." I state, surely it shouldn't take them more than an hour to get ready.

"We want to be our prettiest." Cat responds.

"Especially seeing as we don't know exactly where we are going." Jade expands.

"Oh did I forget to mention. We're going to _La Nourriture D__é__cor__é_." I explain to them. After a few moments of silence I begin to worry. Then I hear a door open and close and two sets of feet crashing down the stairs.

"Robbie that place is way too fancy" Cat states.

"Cat's right, that place is too expensive." Jade adds.

"Well we're already booked in, so we're going." I smirk at them.

"The others want to talk to you as well, they're all going online now." Jade explains, clearly not satisfied with my answer.

I go to my laptop on the table and open it. I am immediately bombarded by chat requests, and begrudgingly accept them all. I regret it when I am attacked by a cascade of questions and demands. I wait until there is a moment of silence before I begin to explain. I know that they won't let it slide, so I guess I need to tell them why I don't mind going here.

"Look, it's simple I know the owner, he said that we can all go eat there tonight. For free before you guys start complaining again." I offer hoping that this is enough for them. In all honesty I thought that they would all be pleased to be going here, it's not like this is the normal trip out for us.

"But I thought that it is impossible to get in there. Isn't there suppose to be a six month waiting list?" Tori asks.

"Yes, but this is his way of offering condolences. He and my dad were like brothers and he feels like he needs to help me. I'll probably have to talk with him tonight, but he said that he's happy to do it." I explain.

"Ooh, in that case I need to start getting ready." Tori screams into the screen and quickly logs off. Jade and Cat quickly run upstairs and disappear behind doors to prepare themselves for tonight.

That leaves me to talk with Beck and André. I offer them a quick smirk.

"Who knew that one small gesture could cause such a fuss?" I ask, knowing that this was likely to happen from the beginning.

"Well, we are supposed to be the ones helping you and suddenly you're treating us to this." Beck says, his voice obviously trying to convey his gratitude.

"Man's got a point." André supports.

"Well, think of this as a thank you. You guys brought me back from the brink. I know that I'm still healing, but knowing you guys are there for me is helping me a lot." I say meaning every word. My friends have stopped me from simply shutting down and giving up on life.

"Well I suppose I should start getting ready too" I say, feeling tears fill my eyes, not wanting the guys to see. I hear them say bye and quickly shut the laptop.

* * *

_3 ½ hours later_

I am sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to finally get ready. I mean what takes them so long. I decided to get ready half an hour ago, just out of sheer boredom. Even with me going as slow as I could and doing ever little thing I could think of it only took me half an hour.

I have returned to my previous state of boredom waiting for the girls again, until I finally hear a door open and close. I get off the couch and poke my head around the corner to see who is descending the stairs. I see the familiar figure of Jade.

"Took you long enough" I joke to her, while she finishes climbing down the stairs.

"Perfection takes time" she informs me.

Perfection is damn close to what I see. Jade has her hair pushed over one shoulder and it seems to shine in the light. She has her ever present streak of colour in her hair; today it is a soft blue. The dress she is wearing is simple beautiful. I didn't know when I picked it that it would look so good. The dress is a teal colour and hangs over one shoulder. It is a full length dress that has sequins across one side of the chest. The outfit is completed by Jade's black onyx angel necklace that hangs graciously on her neck.

In fact the only thing that stops her from being perfect is that she isn't Cat.

I dash quickly to the shelves and grab the camera. I snap a quick picture of Jade, which turns the soft expression on her face into a scowl in an instant.

"You better delete that Shapiro." She growls at me.

"Nope I want to remember tonight, and that means pictures, of everyone" I state, taking a few steps back just to be safe.

"Well count me out" she states, taking a small step forward.

"Well I think Cat will want pictures and that means you're defeated by the majority. In fact I think I'll go and see what she thinks now." I say, dashing around her for the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there unless you want your head bitten off." She calls out to me. From the tone of her voice I can tell she is being serious.

"Why?" I ask sceptical, for all I know this could still be a ploy by her to get the camera.

"She wants to be absolutely perfect for you and if you interrupt her she'll probably snap at you for breaking her concentration." She explains with a strange look in her eyes.

"You ok Jade? You seem... different." I venture, not quite sure how to put it without upsetting her.

"Can we have a little talk before we leave?" she asks. I am slightly nervous, but I agree walking over to the couch.

"Robbie, I just want to say thank you." She starts. Wow, a nice Jade, never thought that I'd see that.

"Just as I thought we got the old Jade back, she has to throw me by being nice." I joke.

"Stop it Robbie." She says with a serious look on her face. "I really can't thank you enough. You helped me in a time of need, even though you were suffering yourself. You never forced me to talk about it, like others would have. You simple gave me what I needed. Plus you gave me other things that I never thought others would see that I needed." I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Look Jade it was simple I saw a problem and a way to fix it. In all honesty you helped me much more than I helped you." I say to her.

"I don't think so. You really are a great friend." She says.

I debate my next move. I was going to wait until after tonight to give her the letter from her dad, but it feels like it is needed now. I get up and retrieve the letter from a draw. I sit myself down next to her.

"Your dad gave me this," I say handing her the envelope, "I didn't know when to give it to you. Now seems right. Just to let you know I'm here no matter what it says."

She stares at the envelope for a long time, the tears that were in her eyes before gone, and a firm frown fixed upon her face.

"I think I'll save it until after tonight, something tells me that it'll just bring me down. I want today to be good." She says throwing the letter on the table and shooting me a smile. "Besides, I still need that camera Shapiro."

At the change in her demeanour I quickly jump off the couch before she can grab me. She is right behind me. She chases me for a bit, impressively seeing as she is in heels. But when she suddenly stops I can't understand why, until I follow her gaze.

Descending the stairs is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. She looks a world apart from the Cat that I saw in the dress earlier. It's like she is a different person.

Her hair is in curls that cascade down her back. Her eyes sparkle brighter than I have ever seen them. Her smile seems to brighten the room. The dress is flowing freely as she continues to move, making her moves appear that much more elegant. I notice a necklace that I have never seen her wear before. It is a silver heart locket and seems to compliment her smile.

I snap a quick picture of her, unable to take in all the beauty before me.

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready." She complains, putting on a pout. I laugh at her reaction. I wait for her to strike a pose and then retake the picture. "Now me and Jade" she calls.

We continue on until we have a photo of everyone in all the different combinations. I was reluctant to give my camera to Jade at first but Cat made her promise that she wouldn't delete any photos. After that I gave it to her and watched her carefully. Luckily she kept her promise.

Then there was a knock at the door. I open it to reveal a man in a driver's uniform.

"Your limo has arrived Mr. Shapiro" he states calmly.

"Thank you. You girls ready to go?" I ask. I get sighs in response seemingly they have given up on telling me I shouldn't do all these nice things.

We walk out the door and we climb in to the limo to pick the others up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Cat's P.o.V

I love driving in a limo, it makes me feel so special, kind of like a celebrity. Plus the driver is letting us blast music as loud as we want. I can't believe Robbie did this for us, it's so nice. I'm practically bouncing in my seat with joy.

We just stopped to pick Tori up and she look super pretty. She has a dress like Jade's only it's a different colour and has jewels in the shape of a flower across the dress. I hugged her as soon as she got in. Jade pulled me off though, saying I was going to ruin my dress. We already picked up André and Beck, they both look like spies. I whispered this in their ears all secretive just to let them know. They gave me funny looks but I just giggled because i outsmarted them.

"This is a nice ride Rob" André comments, looking in the mini bar to see what is available. I already took some sweets and stored them in my bra for later.

"Yes not often I get to feel so posh" Tori adds. Robbie looks down out of shyness, so I give him a peck on the cheek, just to show my thanks and hopefully give him some confidence. He immediately turns red.

"Not more smooching, I don't want to throw up before we eat" Jade comments with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Ooh, have you two been kissing do tell" Tori enquires. Yay I get to tell the story again.

After about fifteen minutes, with interruptions from the others asking questions, I finish telling the story. Even now it makes my heart flutter. I look at the others who all have their jaws open and look stunned.

"I don't think I could pull that off, not matter how hard I tried. I mean I just thought you were having a picnic" Beck finally says, "I mean you had us pack that basket."

"Well I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Plus if it went wrong it wouldn't have been embarrassing for me." Robbie confesses, looking slightly awkward at the compliment.

Just as I am about to comfort him, the car stops and Robbie says we're here. He climbs out and gives me his hand for support as I climb out. With the others behind us we walk into the restaurant and there is a posh man waiting for us. He has a funny moustache that makes me giggle.

"Reservation for Shapiro" Robbie offers hi and the man immediately guides us deeper into the restaurant.

The man leads us up some stairs and outside onto a balcony that has a beautiful view. I let myself get lost in the view imagining myself exploring the scenery. I am pulled back to reality by Robbie pulling on my hand. He is guiding me to the only table on the balcony and it looks amazing.

Once we are all seated, everyone is all looking at Robbie expectantly. Why are they doing that? Does he have something on his face?

"Quit making us wait Shapiro. Tell us about your business." Jade yells out suddenly.

"Patience we'll order our food and I'll explain while we wait." Robbie replies evenly, just as the waiter brought out the menus. I had completely forgotten that was the reason for this meal.

We take about ten minutes to all decide what we want, by which time I can see that Jade is getting unsettled. She doesn't like being told to wait. I made her wait to tell her that I liked Robbie and she nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Ok, so now I'll tell you. What I said earlier about the bank was just a way to breach the subject. My parents left me a lot of money. But I did go to them to see if this was a good investment." Robbie starts. Everyone is silent and just staring at Robbie.

"I got the idea for it when I was at the beach. I saw an old theatre up for sale and it seemed to stand out to me. I know that it probably wasn't the best decision to make in my state of mind. But it seemed like it was the best thing in my mind. Theatre was the only thing in my life that seemed constant and I thought I needed to secure it."

Just then a group of waiters come in with our appetisers. We all go silent as they place the food in front of us and wait for them to leave.

"So you bought a theatre?" I ask, I really can't follow what he says.

"Yes it went through yesterday" Robbie announces after taking a bite of his food.

"Well that's stupid now you have a building and nothing to do with it" Jade comments.

"Did I say that?" Robbie replies. He lets us simmer while he finishes his food. Why is he making us wait?

"I have plans to renovate it, run shows. Even plan on putting a little cafe in" Robbie continues, "You guys can see it later if you want."

I jump on him from my chair and he nearly falls off his chair. I know that he had this planned for tonight. He would know that we all want to see it. How does he know us so well?

"I'll take that as a yes" Robbie chuckles.

We eat the rest of the meal, talking about different things. At the end of the meal a man comes up to the table. He walks up behind Robbie and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"So was that good for you?" he asks, a broad smile on his face.

"Yes thanks tonton Didier" Robbie says.

"Sorry I can't do more but I hope you're ok" he says to Robbie.

"I'm great thanks to my friends here" Robbie tells him shooting all of us a smile. I can't help but blush at this.

Soon after we leave, getting back in the limo. Then we head off to the theatre.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I just don't want to end the story. Will try an update soon, but the next chapter should be the last.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious

Robbie's P.o.V

As we drive up to the theatre I can see the expressions on my friends faces change. I don't think this was what they had in mind. I suppose they were expecting a small theatre, but the building is quite big. In fact it used to be an old movie theatre. It has three screens in it and isn't in too bad a condition.

"So what do you think?" I ask, knowing that they are already impressed, but still want to know their honest opinion.

"So you bought an old building big whoop" Jade comments sarcastically.

"Jade, be nice. I think it impressive." Beck adds reassuringly.

"Thanks Beck. So you guys want the tour?" I ask, knowing the answer, but just trying to tease them a bit.

"Sure thing man" André responds, the others nodding.

I unlock the doors and gesture for them to enter. As they enter I can see the scowl on Jade's face disappear. The work has already started inside and so the conversions are only partially started. But what has been done is impressive, if I do say so myself.

What used to be the foyer is now being turned into the cafe. There are tables and chairs stacked at the sides waiting to be set out. The counter has been replaced by a more modern version. I take them behind the counter and lead them through a door which leads to a kitchen.

This room is a lot messier seeing as it is a completely new part of the building. There are plastic sheets everywhere covering surfaces and there are wires sticking out of the walls.

"Yes this bit is still a mess, but I think the end result will be great" I tells them. I hope they see what I am exactly trying to achieve.

"So what sort of food you going to serve?" Tori asks.

"You know the usual. But I want the specialty to be red velvet cupcakes" I tell her.

Suddenly Cat squeals with excitement and jumps on me. I barely have the strength to hold both myself and her up. If she keeps doing this tonight then I'll collapse out of exhaustion.

"Can I have some?" she asks sweetly, bashing her eyelids.

"Of course you can and for you guys it'll be free" I say shooting a smile at them, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the rest.

I guide them back out of the kitchen and down the corridor on the right. There are a large set of double doors that I hold open for the others and we find ourselves in the first of the cinema screens. The old seats have been torn up and are currently pushed to the sides, but the screen is still up.

"So yeah I'm going to be keeping this as a cinema" I say, explaining the obvious, but I don't know what else to say.

"So what, are we going to be seeing the latest blockbusters here?" André asks.

"I wish. No it'll just be smaller independent films" I tell him. At this Jade's expression changes completely.

"Shapiro, you better be playing my stuff because you know you want the best" she says, a slightly threatening tone in her voice.

"Well I do want the best for my place" I say. I know that it seems she's being rude, but because she's been living with me I can identify the slight questioning tone in her voice. The one that is asking 'am I really good enough?'

"Well that's only if I think this dive is worthy of my masterpieces once it's complete" she retorts.

I lead them to the theatre closest to the last one. This room remains untouched because I honestly don't know what to do with it.

"Yeah, I kind of don't know what's happening in here. I'm open to suggestions" I say, hoping that they will be able to solve this problem.

"Turn it into a candy forest" Cat shouts with glee. Everyone gives her weird looks but I just let out a slight chuckle.

"If only I could, I don't really want people eating the place. I mean they may eat too much and throw up on other people" I say beaming a smile at Cat.

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought of that" Cat replies, looking away out of shyness.

"Uh, yeah. What about a dance studio? You know they practice in here and then perform it on the stage." Tori suggests. Jade give her a dark glare, probably because she said something Jade wanted to.

"Never thought of that, I just thought they would practice on the stage" I say. I had thought that would be what happened.

"Yes but sometimes they need more space" Beck points out.

"Cool so I guess that is the plan then. I tell the builders tomorrow" I say.

I lead them out of the room and back down the corridor. I stop at the bottom of the stairs and turn to face them.

"Up there the projection room is being refurbished. One of the other projection rooms is being turned into a music studio and the last is being turned into my office. I would take you up there but it's a complete disaster zone from what I'm told" I tell them, walking further down the corridor and through another set of doors. "And this will be the theatre."

The screen has already been removed and the stage set down, but again the seats have been removed and are pushed to the side. I lead them all down on to the stage for one last surprise. Once we are all on stage I reach in my pocket and pull out a remote. As I press a button music starts to blare out of speakers placed around the theatre.

"May I have this dance?" I ask Cat. She gives a shy giggle, but takes my outstretched hand and I twirl her into the middle of the stage. She places her hands around my neck and I gently place my hands on her hips, feeling a slight blush creep onto my face.

We dance close lost in each other's eyes. But I do catch glances of the others. I see Beck and Tori dancing. And then I see Jade dragging André onto the floor, just so she didn't feel left out. But it clear to tell that André is uncomfortable by the expression on his face, well at least the split second I see.

As the music ends, I lean in and kiss Cat. The feeling of pure bliss consumes me and I am happy to be lost in this feeling. However harsh reality pulls me back.

"I've already seen you eat her face today, I don't need to see it again." Jade yells pulling us apart.

"Yes I guess it's not necessary but I like it" I say shooting her a smile. "Well I guess that's the end of the tour. I guess we should head home." At this I see Cat's face drop.

"But I do need your help on a name. So hit me with suggestions." I say, trying to end the night on a high.

I am met by silence, but can see from the expressions of their faces that they are thinking. Suddenly Cat squeals.

"You should call it '_Showcase Shapiro_'" she says, bouncing with joy. Everyone else gives hernods of approval, and look of slight amazement. I hate it when they do that because it shows that they don't think she is smart enough to have these good ideas.

"Sounds perfect" I say giving her a hug.

"Shapiro don't go any further it's time to go, I'm bored" Jade states crossing her arms. I sigh in defeat and lead them back outside.

When I finish locking up everyone but Cat is back in the limo and the look of joy on her face is gone, replaced by the earlier glum expression.

"What's wrong Cat?" I ask.

"I don't want to leave you and go home" she says pouting slightly.

"But I'm sure your mum misses you" I say trying to get her to think of the good things about going home.

"Yes, but I'll miss you then" she says, pulling me into a hug. I try to think of a way to make her happy again. I suddenly look around in the sky and find what I am looking for.

"Cat?" I say pushing her off of me slightly, "You see that star up there." I point in the direction of the star I have located.

"Yes" she squeaks, barely audibly, obviously holding back tears.

"Well that is our star, so if ever you miss me then look for it because I can guarantee you that I'll be looking at it too missing you" I say, planting a quick kiss on her lips as a way of cementing my promise.

"Aww" Tori interrupts, "I ruined the moment didn't I."

"Yes but we have to get going now anyway" I say leading Cat to the car. Her gloom for before gone and her wondrous smile now back on her face.

Once we get in the car we are driven off back to our homes.

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's it guys, thanks for reading and reviewing. It helped me to continue writing. I'm sad it has ended but I felt like it needed to finish now.  
**


End file.
